The Truth of Nakama
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Team Natsu has kicked out Lucy from their team to let Lisanna join! What will she do to get back at the people who destroyed her image of Fairy Tail and nakama? Will she find out the truth of nakama? Will she destroy Fairy Tail? Read to find out! Rated T for language and fighting.
1. The betrayal

~Hello readers, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. For those who have seen my other fanfic, 'The change', please note that I am NOT discontinuing it. I just got bored of GA for a while. Fairy Tail has also been on my mind for some time, so I think I can make a decent story. So, enjoy! ~

~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only their slightly twisted personalities~

~Lucy POV~

I sat at the bar, sipping a glass of sprite, watching the guild. Their attention was all focused on Lisanna that it was actually surprising that Mirajane had heard her request for a glass of sprite. "We're sorry Lucy... Looks like everyone's all caught up with Lisanna," a blue-haired dragon slayer said. 'Lucky' Lucy looked down at the small girl and smiled. Wendy was always the person she could depend on when everyone was gone. "Hey bunny-girl. You sure you don't need to talk to anyone? You sure look depressed," another dragon slayer with long black hair asked. "Yeah. I'm sure they (the guild) will notice me soon," Lucy forced out a laugh. "We _are _nakama after all..."

As if they will really; it's been almost 3 months since Lisanna came back. And so far, no one has really noticed her except Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and the Master, who was at a council meeting. Unsurprisingly enough, they were the few members who had joined _after _Lisanna had disappeared off the face of the world. "Anyway, I'd better get back soon. C'ya tomorrow!" Lucy waved, making the signature Fairy Tail sign to Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia, whom all replied.

That night, I would never have guessed that my life could be changed, and that the name 'Lucky' Lucy would have been one of the most ironic things that have happened in my life.

The nest day when I entered the guild, my guild member's reactions towards me were so different-it was as if they had not even ignored my presence at the start. A sharp contrast, however, was Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia. For some reason, they looked very...sad, as if something bad had happened. Then, I started to take note of the people's reactions around me. Once I got to the bar, I asked Mira for a glass of sprite. Strangely enough, when she had given me my order and thought that I was looking away, she looked quite hopeful. Maybe something was about to happen? Soon, _another _surprising thing happened.

It was _Lisanna _this time. Like, wait, what? _Lisanna? _ Worse still, she wore something that looked like a cross between a grin and a smirk-and trust me, it was _huge._ While I stupidly sat there thinking how bad it looked on her face, team Natsu came up to me.

Finally! I thought. They've stopped treating me like a ghost. "Hey Lucy," Natsu started. I tilted my head. Maybe they wanted to go on a mission together? How did I realize that I was wrong? Well, how could I not? It was right in front of my eyes-Lisanna went to Natsu and he _hugged her waist. _My mind raced for a while. One sentence kept going through my head: "_Natsu hugged her waist. Natsuhugged her waist. Natsuhuggedherwaist. NatsuhuggedherwaistNatsuhugg edherwaist" _

Natsu went on without any second thought at my surprise. "And so, we'd like Lisanna to join team Natsu." I looked confused. So what does that have to do with me? Erza seemed to have spotted my confusion and further explained. "Well you see Lucy, you _are _quite weak, and we're scared that if you stay while Lisanna joins, you might pull us down." But...aren't we doing fine without Lisanna? "But I thought we were fine and that we had a strong team before?..." My voice slowly trailed off. "But your still weak," Grey retorted. I stared at my team. With Lisanna. "And so, we would like you to quit our team," the three said together. "So your basically kicking me off the team?" I asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes. I thought you were the kid of a rich man? Surely you had good studies...to understand Japanese at the very least." Lisanna chuckled softly under her breath. That action was put off by team Natsu who were all laughing away at her little 'joke'. "You are weak Lucy. Instead of saving your sorry butt, we want to spend more time with a _strong_ team-meaning more of Lisanna and less of _you_." Grey laughed.

Being the hot-headed person I am, I would not stay down without a fight. "I see. And how did you come to the conclusion that I was weak-and why do you want to kick _me _of the team without telling me beforehand?" "They had a Fairy Poll to see whether they wanted to kick you off the team. It involved the whole guild except Master, who was away." Wendy said sadly, tears already threatening to fall. "Of cause we objected, but the rest of the guild supported the idea..." Juvia added in, the sky already pouring with heavy rain. I stood there, shocked. The whole guild was already watching team Natsu, waiting for my reaction.

"Betrayers..." I muttered, clenching my fist so hard that my knuckles were turning white. "What?" Natsu asked. I couldn't hold it in me anymore. 3 months of being ignored by the whole guild. 3 months of forcing a smile. 3 months thinking that my nakama will notice me someday. 3 whole months of bottled up anger. Now was the time to let it loose.

"SCREW YOU TEAM NATSU! SCREW YOU! THREE WHOLE MONTHS. THE WHOLE GUILD INGORED ME FOR 3 WHOLE MONTHS. ONLY 4 PEOPLE KNEW THAT I WAS ACTUALLY _HERE_. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A DOLL THAT YOU CAN JUST THROW AWAY?!"

~End of chapter~

Hello~ So here is 'The truth of Nakama', chapter 1. Please R&R!

So, Lucy snapped! First time. What will happen next? How will team Natsu react? And what will 'Lucky' Lucy do?

Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. The edge

~review replies~

imjaypaw: I sure will! I'm doing 2 stories, so updating may take some time, please bear with me!

GoldenRoseTanya: I think you do like it ;)

Ghost-fairy girl: Thanks! I never knew that it was so good. Nice username btw!

Princess Happy: I know, but I wanted to use an existing storyline and twist it a little. Wait till you see the upcoming chapters! Lucy is awesome-and strong. Never mess with her!

: Sure! I'll try updating ASAP. I'm doing a double story: 'The change' from Gakuen Alice and this, so I'll be updating at least one per day. I'll try updating as many chapters as I can!

Eucliffe: Yup! I'm thinking of making LucyXSting and when Natsu finally realizes what he missed, he's going to fall in love with her! Hm, maybe when she's going to destroy Fairy Tail... I don't know, you tell me!

~Please leave your storyline ending in the reviews, PMs are also welcomed~

~From the previous chapter~

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A DOLL THAT YOU CAN JUST THROW AWAY?!"

~Natsu POV~

Wait, what? Lucy yelling at us? She says we're calling her a freaking_ doll? _Is she a bitch or what?! "We're only doing this to help you improve Luce!" I yelled in her face. Her reaction was totally unexpected.

~Lucy POV~

Natsu yelled at me?...For Lisanna?...Tears were already welling up in my eyes, no thanks to Lisanna who was smirking away in Natsu's arms. _That should be me. I should be in Natsu's arms; that should be __**me! **_I clenched my fist once again, trying to dam the tears that were slowly dripping down. "That should be me Natsu..." I cried softly under his harsh gaze. "That should be me...so why..._why is it that bitch Lisanna in your arms?!" _I roared.

Natsu stared at me as if he was shot. Then, Lisanna's whimpers broke the deathly silence. "Natsu...I'm scared..." I balled my other hand into a fist, ready to strike that dammed face that broke my life in small pieces. Natsu looked at her protectively, almost _cooing _comforting words.

"Lucy! How _dare_ you do that to Lisanna!" Gray and Erza yelled. "I...I thought we were...friends? Weren't we _nakama?_... Gray...Erza..." I cried even harder, the dam that was holding back my tears slowly breaking. "Leave the team!" Jet yelled. "Leave the team!" the guild chorused. I looked around, pressing my hands to my mouth to stop whimpering. Jet...Mira..._Levy..._

Not able to stand it anymore, I ran away and burst into Master's room.

~Master's POV~

I was doing more paperwork when Lucy came in. "Ahh... Team Natsu just destroyed another village... What's this? Lucy didn't go?"

"Master!" Lucy literally flew into my room, tears trailing behind her. "Ah! (surprised sound) Yes, Lucy?" The next few words changed everybody's life-if only they had not forced her to the edge...

"I want to quit Fairy Tail."

~End of chapter 2~

Another cliffhanger! If you can call it that... =.=" So as promised, since I have time I will try to complete another chapter. Soon enough. Hope you like it!


	3. Who's missing?

~review replies~

Rotzugon: Updating in progress...please wait... (computerized voice)

Princess Happy: Yay thanks! Thanks for coming back again too!

Animeaddict10: Will do! Thinking of concentrating more on this fanfic first. Gld you like it!

Eucliffe: Your gonna be even madder in the chaptrer! Yup, it's StingXLucy-with a twist. About the Natsu part-the twist is about Natsu. Lucy shall change in my story!

XxFairytailluverxX: Well. Cliffhangers are fun to write and they make people anxious so... Yup. I know right... Never mind, she will get her lover soon! –winkwink- Thanks btw, will update ASAP.

~From the previous chapter~

"I want to quit Fairy Tail."

~Master's POV~

I stared up at my pitiful child, sobbing away. Before I could break the silence, Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia slipped in quietly. "Old man." Gajeel said softly. I looked up at Gajeel, who was towering over me. He usual looked energetic and upbeat, but he seemed sad today. "What is it my children?" I asked worriedly from Wendy and Juvia, who were shedding their own tears to Lucy, who was still heaving in great sobs and to Gajeel, who looked so down. "We want to take a break from Fairy Tail," Wendy barely managed to choke out. I stared at them, my eyes full of surprise.

"But why?" I asked, addressing no one in particular. "The guild is treating me/Lucy like a ghost," the three of them chorused together. Since Lucy, Juvia and Wendy were looking so down, I decided to talk to Gajeel first.

~time skip to after the talk with Gajeel~

After hearing the full story, I finally understand why Fairy Tail had seemed odd recently. I walked up to Lucy and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I understand, my child. Come, pass me your hand." Lucy stretched out her shaking, shivering hand to me. I covered her mark with my hand briefly and the mark disappeared from her hand, leaving a blank space as to where the mark of her home used to be.

Wendy attacked Lucy's waist, crying her eyes out. Juvia joined and Gajeel made the group hug seem enormous. "Come on here, old gramps. This hug will be one of the last ones we may have..." Gajeel hesitated. My eyes filled with tears as I joined in the tight hug. I knew very well that it may be the last time we get so close like this...

~Lucy POV~

As we all pulled out from the hug, fresh tears formed in my eyes which I quickly wiped away. I was _not _going to be weak. I will become stronger. I grabbed Gramps for a quick hug before reaching for the door handle. I turned back and saw the 4 of them looking at me, urging me to go on. A large smile appeared on my face as I gave them one last Fairy Tail sign before I pushed the creaky door open, ready to slap my old family in the face-if they noticed me.

The moment I stepped out, it was as if nothing had happened. The guild was as noisy as ever, Cana was gulping down barrels of drink, Erza was peacefully eating a cake and Natsu was talking to Levy with his hand around Lisanna's face. I saw Lisanna watch as I walked passed my old guild mates, unnoticed and smirked. Cocking and eyebrow at her, I ignored her smirk which was supposed to annoy me and threw back the finger at her instead. I watched with amusement as she visibly gasped, obviously not used to this type of treatment.

~Natsu's POV~

"...yeah, and then-" I cut off in mid-sentence, watching Lisanna curiously as she watched something-no, some_one _else. Who? I watched in silence as she smirked and suddenly gasped in surprise, her head following the movement of-_nothing_. Nothing? That was strange. Something's missing... "Hey, Happy!" I called out to my Exceed, watching talk to Carla. "Hey! HAPPY!" I yelled even louder in an attempt to make him hear me over the din.

"Aye!" he hurriedly flew over to my side, most likely afraid of the death aura that was admitting from Carla. "Hey, don't 'cha think that something is missing?" I asked him. "What? What is?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the left, causing Lisanna, who was beside me, literary scream due to Happy's cuteness.

~Normal POV~

The guild, in their so normal ritual, did not notice a missing _someone_, like in the past few months. Neither did they notice Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia sneaking out from Master's office, the dragon slayers calling their Exceeds. Only one person did: Levy.

~Levy's POV~

Since Natsu was preoccupied with Lisanna and Happy, I took a look around the guild. Something's missing...I thought, but I pushed that out of my head when I saw my secret crush-the Metal Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. No one knows about my crush-not even...who was it again? The mental image can't form... Never mind, I ran over to Gajeel, who looked very down, for once.

"Neh Gajeel! Wanna go on a mission together?" I asked, resisting the huge urge to hug his waist and tell him that I liked him. He looked down at me and scowled. "Get outta my way squirt," he told me with such a mean tone that I had to gasp. After all, didn't we become friends thanks to...erm...er...hm? What _is _the name I'm trying to remember?...

~narrator~

Everyone has forgotten Lucy! Even _Levy _can't remember her name and Natsu can't see her. But for Fairy Tail, the end of their new sufferings isn't in anyone's sight-not that the other guild members could actually _see _their upcoming sufferings. Luckily for Fairy Tail, they could see _and _remember the 4 people who had remembered Lucy, so why were they missing from Fairy Tail's eyes?

~Mira's POV~

Eh? Gajeel called Levy a _squirt_? I thought that he didn't call her that anymore? I feel strange...is someone missing?... "Mirajane! One beer please!" A guild member called out, snapping Mirajane out of her train of thoughts. "Hai!" I replied, fetching a beer and thinking about out missing member. Who _is _missing in Fairy Tail?...

~End of chapter 3~

Who shall be the one who brings up the subject of Lucy? Please tell me! The next chapter will be Lucy's POV and maybe her sprits~ Please leave a review as to who shall notice Lucy is missing? Master, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Tigerlily and Carla are out!


	4. My story of survival

~Review replies~

AnimCookies: Sting will be coming in the next chapter or so! Max is the next next chapter, but most likely in chapter 5. Sorry for taking so long; I wanted to build up the tension. I have a habit of doing that, teehee. Wait, so it wasn't interesting before? –looks rejected- Just kiddin'

scythe's serenade: Thanks! ^.^

~As promised in the previous chapter, here is Lucy's POV! ~

~Lucy's POV~

I watched Fairy Tail, my old family, from outside the doors, briefly wondering if anyone else would notice me. I saw Levy being insulted by Gajeel, Mira attending to some members, Cana reading Jet's future and Erza eating cake. Finally, my eyes rested on Natsu and Gray fighting. Smiling as I let a final tear slip down my face, I wished Fairy Tail the best of luck. "Bye bye Fairy Tail," I muttered softly, turning away, my long blond hair swinging in the wind, not seeing Natsu turn towards the door, seeing a fleeting sight of blond hair and smelling the faint strawberry and vanilla sent of someone similar. Nor did I see the face of Lisanna, molded into a face that held much anger and hatred, even more when she saw Natsu looking in my direction. No, I was abandoning Fairy Tail, my old family since they abandoned me first.

"Open, gate of the dog! Nicolas!" I said, summoning Plue, my trusted friend to walk home with me. (Sorry if I get the summoning(s) wrong!) "Hey Plue, do you think it was a good idea to leave Fairy Tail?" "Plue pluuuuu..." Plue shook unsteadily on his legs as usual. "I knew it Plue! You'll always agree with me!" I threw my head up, my blond hair flowing and jerking with each step as I took or laughed.

Once we got home, I packed up my things. "Let's see...toothbrush...clothes...did I forget anything?" I asked myself, deep in thought. "Did you pack your hair tie, princess?" someone from behind asked me. "Oh yeah! I forgot that! Thank Virgo! Wait. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VIRGO?!" I yelped out. I'm sure I didn't summon Virgo! As usual, Virgo didn't show any reaction but her poker face and a "Punishment, princess?" I sighed and closed her gate, shaking my head, and then I smiled. At least my spirits do remember me... Now it was time to totally change myself. I called out Cancer and told him to cut my hair into a bob and dye it with black highlights then I called out Virgo again, telling her to get some punkish clothes for me to wear. I quickly stripped and wore my new clothes (they fit me perfectly; as expected of Virgo!) before I went to my landlady.

"Here is the payment for last month; I won't be renting the room anymore. Oh, and help yourself to the clothes on the bed," I smiled as I handed her the money and extra key. She looked at me and smiled a true smile but yet, it was sad. Before the tears could make their way out of my eyes, I gave her a huge hug. "I'll be back to visit you. I promise," I cried.

~time skip to the train station~

This time, I had summoned Leo; the Lion celestial Spirit to accompany me till the train came.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy? You do know that you _are _abandoning your nakama-" Loki stopped mid-way in his sentence as I had placed my finger on his mouth. "They _were_ my nakama," I corrected. "Not any more. I'm going to father's to train in the forest mum had left me," I told him with confidence that I lacked. (Let's just assume that her Father has made a comeback and is also kinder now) The train soon came into the station, blowing steam and smoke around like an exploded bomb. Closing Loki's gate, I quickly hopped onto the train, heading towards Father's mansion.

Sitting on the train seat alone brought back so many memories. That time when I went to Fathers' alone...how Team Natsu had chased after me...No. no more, I recited mentally as I shook my head, trying to wash away the memories that had resurfaced. In the end, I gave up and decided to sleep. When I awoke, I was way past the town where Father's mansion was. I quickly decided to get out at the next town and walk back through the forest-my first taste of living in a forest.

~time skip to inside the forest~

Eurgh. Who knew that it was so hard living here? I already told Loki to tell the rest not to help me unless I really needed it-like when I was about to die. I smirked as I thought of ways to keep myself living. I will live-for the sake of showing Fairy Tail that I wasn't weak. _I will keep living._

~Normal POV~

The next few days, Lucy kept herself busy. She explored the forest, deeper and deeper she went. She found a cave to sleep in. She found sticks to use for fires and she found bracken for beds. She made a door for the cave, using sticks and vines. The first few nights went by peacefully. She found a lake and looked around for berries, making friends with the animals. Like her spirits, Lucy treated the animals well, only killing them when it was necessary for food. And when she did, she only killed the pests like rats and flying fishes. Mushrooms became her umbrella and big leaves for shade. Tigers became tame and let her ride on them. A few months passed by and Lucy became stronger, faster, thinner. She could lift huge rocks and outrun the fastest running bird there was in the forest. Soon enough, Lucy even began to train herself to eat rocks, fire, ice and whatever she could lay her hands on-a very nifty survival skill, she reckoned. All this was learnt in about 3-4 years.

So, what happened in Fairy Tail? Has anyone noticed her missing yet?

~Grey POV~

Recently Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia have been staring daggers at Natsu and Lisanna. Juvia isn't even _stalking _me anymore (yes I noticed). Instead, when I try to talk to her, she looks disappointed at walks off. She's been going on missions with the other 3 recently...I wonder what happened?

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. I stared, my mouth agape. "Hey..." the stranger said.

~End of chapter 4~

And once again I leave you with a cliffhanger. I've been taking longer to write my stories, hum. Must be 'cuz I'm forced to listen to English music. (GAHHHHH my music... TT^TT) So anyway,


	5. Find the missing Lucy!

~Review replies~

Princess Happy: Really? You'll find out here!

Guest: -gasp- If I put Lucy in silent mode, the story won't be fun anymore, would it? –winkwink- Thanks! I do-just come and read more! XD

hayley: Yeah... I know right? I'm gonna make them soooo regret it.

imedoughnut: Well, take your time to read the next chapters!

XxFairytailluverxX: Yeah! Their gonna make a comeback in this chapter. You can? I can...a little bit. –deep in thought-

Well, Sting will be coming soon-very very soon. Hahaha you're really onto this chapter huh? Lol, same here XD C'ya too!

Rainbow Unic0rns: Hahahahaha I'm not. I'm just a homo sapien. Erm, slightly wrong at the last part. *Lucy comes back and kicks everyone's ass. Hahahaha, really? Thanks!

AnimCookies: LOL I was just pulling your leg. Nice to know that you like it though! Yups, Lisanna's a bitch in my story. I'm doing this cuz I fell in love with Lisanna kicking Lucy off the team XD Well his appearance here ain't that good. :/ Hope you like it anyway. Will try!

Rose JewelStar: Yeah, true. Payback time~ Hahahaha ok!

~from the previous chapter~

A stranger came into Fairy Tail! Who is it who stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail and how will Fairy Tal realize their fatal mistake?

~Natsu POV~

I stared, in total shock, watching silently as the person came walking in, so slowly, so easily. This person is so confident! Members of Fairy Tail stood in shock as Lisanna nudged me. "Who's that?"

The silence was finally broken when Erza stood up. Her chair clattering to the floor. "Loki..."

His orange hair was flowing gently in the breeze, his blue glasses reflecting the light off his eyes, forbidding any of us to see his eyes. If only we could. If only we could see those eyes-those eyes that were full of hate-of us. Of Fairy Tail.

~Loki's POV~

I walked into the guild, finding out that what Lucy had told me was true. No one remembered her. No one except for the 4 of them. Miserable. How was I ever part of this guild? I stared at all of them, looking hard at each single one of them before I saw a glitter of white short hair-Lisanna, that bitch. How dare she made Lucy so sad-Natsu too.

Ignoring Erza and the others and who clamored around me, I walked too Master's office, calling along Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia. Once inside, I fished out a letter from Lucy.

"Lucy...she wanted me to pass this to you four. She was on the edge of crying around the end of the letter. All of us spirits saw it," I said sadly, wondering how they could make Lucy force herself to train so hard.

_Dear Master, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia,_

_If you are reading this letter, that will mean that Loki has reached Fairy Tail. How have all of you been? I've been fine; I'm training myself to become strong. As they said, Magic is one's soul. Since I've become so strong, I guess my magic is also quite strong too! I'm not weak anymore-in magic and in power. _

_The forest here is amazing; I should bring you guys here soon. It's a pity I should leave soon for my father's house; I need to find another guild to join soon if I want to earn some jewels. How has Fairy Tail been so far? I don't think that they have remembered me so far-no surprise there, considering how they treated me last time._

_Master, please take care of your health (and magic). You are getting older every day-so am I really! Even though you are very strong, it would be nice if I could next meet you when you are healthy._

_Wendy and Carla, I wish you the best in your missions! Although you are slightly weaker for a dragon slayer, I know you can do it! Your magic is the most useful since it can help heal people-at the expense of your health though. Still, stay strong._

_Gajeel and Tigerlily, I know you two are strong, so take care of Wendy! I think I should warn you on avoiding destroying places though. That would be kind of...strange? Good luck with Levy too, Gajeel. I know she likes you and vise-versa! The best of luck to you!_

_Juvia, one of my only friends who is a water mage. I still remember the time where you trapped me in a bubble...and the time we fought together. I hope we can fight together again someday-though we may be fighting against each other since we are good friends. Good luck with Grey too! He does have a strange stripping habit that is disgusting though-he asked me for my underpants on the first day that I came to Fairy Tail too! I totally freaked out, although I never knew that we would become a team-until I was kicked out of course. _

_And lastly, have a good time in Fairy Tail and don't fret too much about me-I'm fine! I'll come back to visit-I promise. _

_-Lucy, xoxoxo_

Around the end of the letter, the paper was crumpled-tears.

~Natsu's POV~

Why is Loki here? And why did he go to see Master? I decided to eavesdrop-something that I knew I shouldn't do, but I couldn't resist. Hm? Lucy?...ran away?..kicked out?... Finally, my stupid brain placed the whole sentence together. I slumped back into my usual seat at the bar, cursing myself. How could I not realize it?...

~Gray's POV~

I smirked as I spotted Natsu looking rejected. An easy target. "Well fire-brain? What did you do wrong this time?" I teased at first, not realizing how serious he took it. He held me by the collar, shaking me back and forth. "What did I do? How could I not realize it?" he stared at me with eyes that were full of guilt. "Do what? Stop shaking me you dumb ass!" I snapped, pulling him off me.

"Lucy. What I did to Lucy."

I froze. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. The person whom we kicked off our team. The person whom the whole guild forgot for 3 months except 4 people. The person who pretended to stay strong when she was breaking inside. _The person who was our nakama. _

~Levy's POV~

I racked my head once again for the name of that person who knew my secrets. Who was it? Cana? Heartfilia?... Lucky...'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. "That's right! It was Lucy!" I suddenly exclaimed, putting the whole guild into a moment of shock. "Where's Lu-chan? I wanna talk to her!" I searched the whole guild, even hopping onto a table. I seemed to have set something off in the guild, since people began to whisper Lu-chan's name.

"You finally remember?" came a rough voice. Gajeel. "Nehhhh Gajeel! Do you know where Lu-chan is?" I cupped my hands around my mouth, shouting to him over the din. "S-she...Lucy...Lucy's gone." Someone shakily said. The whole guild fell into a unified silence as Natsu spoke. "Lucy...she left...after we kicked her out of team Natsu." Erza nearly broke a table in two as she hit it. "No way. Lucy...she won't leave...she didn't leave...right?..." Erza shakily said, eyes tearing as she heaved loudly.

Someone laughed. A high pitched, cruel and evil laugh. We all spun around, seeing Loki emerging from Master's room. "It sure did take you long enough... Fairy Tail. Lucy long left. It's been almost 2 years already," he sneered at all of us. Natsu charged forward, aiming a punch in his face. "You son of a- LUCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE! _LUCY WAS OUR __**NAKAMA! **__SHE LOVES FAIRY TAIL!" _The punch was easily blocked and instead Natsu got a punch on his face. "_SHE __**LOVED**__FAIRY TAIL. SHE LOVED FAIRY TAIL-IN THE PAST TENSE YOU IDIOT! ALL BECAUSE YOU CALLED HER WEAK! YOU AND LISANNA WERE THE REASON AS TO WHY SHE LEFT AND YOU DARE CALL ME A SON OF A BITCH, HUH?!" _Loki roared back at Natsu, obviously ready to go to blows with Natsu. "STOP IT!" I screeched out. "Lu-chan..._Lu-chan wouldn't want to see us fighting..._" I sobbed out, tears falling down my face like a waterfall.

"Juvia is disappointed in Fairy Tail. Juvia is disappointed in everyone!" Juvia huffed out, also very angry and sad. As the rain poured outside, so did our feelings. "And that's why you guys aren't fit to be called nakama," Gajeel spat.

~Lucy's POV~

I think someone was talking about me. Whatever. I had to concentrate on the person before me-a tall, muscular blond. My foot was ready to strike, already touching his chin as I asked for a name. "Your name," I snarled at the stranger. Instead of looking scared, he only laughed it off, putting his hands in a surrender position. "Name's Sting Eucliffe' I'm from Sabertooth. I came here on a mission but I got stuck in this forest-then I met you." He laughed nervously.

Satisfied with his response, I put down my foot and nodded. "Mine's Lucy. Was part of Fairy Tail-I'm looking for a new guild. Does you guild have any space to accommodate one more person?" I smiled at him.

"Sure. Get me outta this place with a small request of lodgings and I'll get you in," he smirked. My smile turned evil. "How 'bout the best lodgings only a mistress can get?"

~end of chapter 5~

This chapter has been...more sucky than usual-the ending I mean. I don't know any other ways to do it! Sorry!


	6. The crossing of paths

~review replies~

imjaypaw: Lol, knight in shining armor eh? Now that's very creative. Hahaha, it will sound right later on! Yup, when I actually get down to typing the story…or when I have enough time, since I'm busier these days. Yeah-that's the irony. The second part will come up later. I think you would like to punch Natsu then!

Danielle Cordona: Hahahahaha same to you! Thanks too!

SecretMindOtaku7: Erm really? It is sucky! To me that is. Yay, thanks~~~

Rockin' angels: Hahaha, thanks! Yeah, that's what I also think! They are so gonna pay later in the story.

Nakao Nakashima: Lols sure. In this chapter.

AnimCookies: Really? I thought that it sucked. Lol will update, just too lazy to get down to it recently XD

XxFairytailluverxX: Yups, Loki snapped bad. Not bad eh? Well, Sting's part in chapter 5 isn't that big, so it will be bigger here. Sting's POV (will hopefully) be funny-if I can type what I have in mind.

Imjust12: Well I have to sleep and all right? Kidding, kidding. But I do have to sleep. =.= And updated~

1fairytaillover: hahaha, and I'm waiting for you to come and R&R again! Thanks for reviewing!

~From the previous chapter~

"How 'bout the best lodgings only a mistress can get?"

~Sting's POV~

Shit. The moment I met this girl, I knew something was wrong. The moment I knew she was 'Lucky' Lucy… I shook my head. Dammit, why the hell is my heart beating so fast?!

"Come on Sting! This train takes a long time to arrive!" she called out to me. "Shit…off…" I panted, very tired. How the hell does she get onto the train so fast?!

~Author's note~

Since they are in the middle of nowhere, they can only hop onto the back of a passing train to get to the next town since they are too dirty. Besides, who would stop the train in the middle of nowhere just for 2 mages? Now back to the story.

~End of author's note~

I finally got close enough to reach Lucy's hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me onto the train-and at the same time, pinning her to the wall. She quickly drew red at our closeness and strange thoughts ran through my mind. (A/N: Guess what? ;D) What on earth should I do in this situation?! I mentally yelled. I just realized that Lucy was quiet. _Too _quiet. Looking down at her, my heart began to pump loudly. Doki…doki…doki… It was as if she could hear me loud and clear! What should I do!?

Suddenly, one of the most awkward things that could happen happened. The train was hijacked-and it jerked o a stop, forcing me to hold onto the train to avoid falling over and Lucy jumping from the shock and slamming her lips onto mine. (Awkward description, sorry. Just make it so that Lucy kisses Sting by accident.) Lucy pulled back with her hands covering her mouth in shock and shame, while I stood dumbstruck. Thanks for giving me an amazing present, hijackers, I thought, sarcastic.

~Lucy's POV~

OMG, I just kissed Sting. He looks so shocked… Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed. This is so… A scream rang out in the silence and we both exchanged glances. Let's just hope he will soon forget that _thing. _

We decided to fight together, but Sting said that it would tarnish Sabertooth's name, at which I just rolled my eyes and told him to back me up. Without making sure he understood me, I charged into the carriage nearest to us, sending both the hijackers and victims into a shock alike.

~Time skip to after they have fought the hijackers~

~Sting's POV~

Lucy is a surprisingly good fighter. She took out the hijackers quite quickly without putting the passengers in danger at all. No idea why she asked me to back her up-not that she even needed it…

Lucy quickly walked over to me after making a call-to her guild, maybe? To the people who didn't forget her, if so. How could they even forget her anyway? She's so…unique, who would ever forget about her? "Hey Sting!" she cocked an eyebrow at me, waving her hand in front of my face. "W-what?" She placed her hands on her hips, a very girly position that would seem strange on her current self, so I figured that it was _my _turn to cock and eyebrow at _her_. She looked at me then down at herself, chuckling a little. Dammit, does she know just how cute she sounds when she does that? "Anyway, I've already arranged for our transportation. We just have to wait for a little while to come. What 'cha wanna do in the mean time?" She asked, shifting her wait onto one foot and lightly placing her hands behind her back.

I shrugged. I mean, what could you do here anyway? While I was staring at the ground, attempting to think of what we could do, I heard some whispers. About Lucy, too. Maybe it was about her guild? I pushed the thoughts out of my head as Lucy waved me back onto earth. "How many times do I have to call you? Were you on Jupiter or something?" she asked, sarcasm thickly lined in her sentence. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked her, indicating that I was not-not that I could ever go there anyway.

A horse dragging alone a carriage soon came into sight, with a banner bearing the words _Heartfilia Konzern _on it. Lucy is a Heartfilla…right? Then that carriage should be for her, right? Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the carriage, not noticing how hard my heart was beating from the second she grabbed my hand.

~Normal POV~

"Lucy-sama!" the maids who were riding in the carriage cried as they ran out towards Lucy. Sting looked at her and cocked and eyebrow, as if asking why she looked so indifferent towards it. Upon seeing Lucy and climb into the carriage, Sting followed suit, ignoring the stares he got from the people at the train station.

~Time skip to the entrance of the mansion~

The carriage stopped outside a huge building, and Lucy climbed out, chuckling as Sting stared at the building in awe. "No way-is this your _house? _How on earth do you get used to living in here?!" he exclaimed, jaw slack. "Exactly; I didn't. I hated it actually. It was lonely, eating in the huge dining room myself with only the staff and maids to accompany me after Mama died. Dad didn't actually pay much attention to me after Mama died, so I spent most of my time in the library with the books. Nothing much really went about in here, so I left home at 16. It's been 3-4 years already, and I've been happy at Fairy Tail-until they dumped me aside," she smiled sadly.

Sting nearly spat into the neatly and evenly trimmed grass that surrounded him. "Your guild mates seem like they mean shit to you-not that I do know what you're thinking, but I still think that their scum," Sting rattled, finally stopping when he saw Lucy's sad face. "Sorry," he quickly apologized, sincere in his apology. Lucy threw her head back at laughed, looking at the cloudless blue sky. "You know? When I first went to Fairy Tail, there were so many clouds in the sky. When I left, I could have sworn that the sky was literally cloudless except for 4 small clouds, bunched together. Maybe…" she trailed off, looking at Sting. "Maybe, just maybe, those clouds represent the number of friends I would have at that period of time. Sting sighed, patting her lightly, ignoring her protests. "I give up on you. Anyway, I wonder if I'm up there?" he looked up, eyes searching the sky. Lucy laughed and tugged lightly on his hand, leading him inside.

~Inside the mansion~

"…and so this is my room and my Dad's. You can take this room right here, beside mine." Lucy said, showing him around the house. Sting suddenly pulled her to a wall, pinning her firmly in place. "And what if I decide to suddenly attack you in the middle of the night, hmm?" Sting said seductively, his face inches away from Lucy's.

~Sting's POV~

Shit. Why the hell did I suddenly pin her against the wall?! Damn it, I did I without thinking. She was just _too _cute. This can be considered as a sexual attack! Or at least, a person with a sexual attack in mind. "Sorry," I quickly said, releasing her hands and stepping back. As I had my back turned towards her, she must have forgotten that Dragon Slayers have an amazing sense of hearing and smell, since she muttered under her breath.

"I don't really mind actually."

~Time skip till at night~

"So Lucy. How have you been since we last met?" A man asked Lucy, who was seated in a plush armchair across her. "Nothing much Papa… Except that…" Lucy hesitated. "Except what Lucy?" the man asked her, obviously concerned. "Except that my guild forgot all about me." Lucy finished, putting on a strong front. I mentally applauded her-just how long could this girl go before she breaks? (A/N: Sting came out to get a glass of water, but since the house is too big, he got lost and ended up overhearing their conversation.) "Tell me," her father urged, and Lucy spilled out the whole story to him, not including the awkward times that we had together. By the time she was finished, tears were already running down her pale cheeks, and more still spilling out of her brown eyes. Her blond hair covered parts of her face, strands jerking as she heaved out each sob. Her father was crying along too; and he pulled her into a much needed hug. Thinking that they needed some personal space, I walked off to find the kitchens, only to get lost. Again.

~The next day~

The dining table is _huge. _No wonder Lucy felt lonely I here! As Lucy's father sat at the head and Lucy at the side, I followed suit and sat beside Lucy in this strange place that I was not familiar with. "Lunch is served, Heartfilla-sama, Lucy-sama, Sting-sama. Please enjoy your lunch," a maid clad in green bowed low and brought the food in. No shit Sherlock-there was all the most expensive things that you could find on Earth. How the hell do they manage to but all these food?!

"Sting," Lucy's father said. I looked up from staring at my food, amazed. "Is he food to your liking?" He asked kindly, making me even more surprised. After all, Lucy made his seem so mean in her stories. Maybe he'd change, who knows? "O-oh yeah! It's fine! I'm just not used to all these kinds of food," I hastily explained, not wanting to offend him. "We're more used to town food," Lucy further explained. Her father laughed and waved it off.

~Time skip to a few days later~

~Normal POV~

"Papa, we should get going soon, you know. Sting has to go back to Sabertooth!" Lucy laughed. Lucy's father in turn nodded and laughed then suddenly stopped, puzzle pieces clicking into place in his head. "If so, what about Lucy? She's left Fairy Tail already!" he asked, a trace of anger in his voice. "I…" Lucy started. "I will bring her back to Sabertooth. She will be better off there then she was in Fairy Tail." I quickly interjected. Lucy looked up at me with her brown eyes, her blond hair back to her original length but styled with pleats. How different she looks now…

"Sting!" Lucy called out to me, snapping me awake from my dream. "Y-yeah? Sup?" I asked, slightly shaken. "Can we go to Fairy Tail for a while before going to Sabertooth? I want to visit Master." "Sure. Why ever not?"

~Fairy Tail~

~Gray's POV~

It's been 3 years since Lucy left. It's been like, taboo to talk about her, but it's obvious that everyone is thinking about her… Natsu and Levy must have been the ones who took it the hardest. I guess Lisanna wouldn't be so affected since they hardly knew each other… Natsu looks happier now too. Is it because he's forgotten her or?...

~Flashback~

"Gray." Natsu came up to me. It was the second day since Loki had left and Juvia, Wendy and Gajeel made a group. I looked at him with eyes that could freeze the sea. I was _not _in a mood to fight Natsu. "I…I need to forget Lucy…" Natsu chocked out, in much pain. My gaze softened as he sat down beside me, hair ruffled and head in hands. It was the first time I had seen him looking like that.

"I need to forget about Lucy," he started out. "What? You want to forget someone whom we hurt by _forgetting?!" _I yelled, attracting the group's attention. The whole group, who was already depressed, got even more depressed at my outburst. "No! I don't. I just want… I just want to forget her…" he trailed off, looking at the table. I stood up, my seat clattering to the ground, ready to punch Natsu. "Gray. Let it go…everyone needs to forget her and let go," Mira grabbed my hand and whispered softly. My eyes scanned the guild and nobody met my eyes. Was this really how our group was recently? Even gramps had locked himself into his room.

I face palmed as I had just realized how much we had hurt Lucy. If the guild was feeling this bad over one person leaving, how much pain would _she _be feeling? "How, anyway?" I asked Natsu, obviously pissed.

"With Lisanna."

~Flashback end~

I sighed as I watched the guild, nearly back into the time when Lucy hadn't joined and Lisanna didn't get teleported to Edolas. Never did I know that the wheels of fate were already turning-and that the path of Fairy Tail's future was already planned and before us. It was a future that was covered with a thick, dark veil, blocking the way. The only way for the veil to be opened was for everyone to assemble.

~At the same time~

~Lucy's POV~

It's been so long since I last sat in a train. With Sting, no least! I watched as Sting stared out of the window, watching the trees carefully as if they threatened to eat him up. I laughed at the thought, causing Sting to turn and look at me in confusion? I shook my head and leaned my head against the cold window, looking out at the moving landscape that flew past us. Once I was sure Sting was not watching me, I looked at the back of my palm. The pink Fairy Tail sign was gone. Although I didn't feel any different, the sight was still new to me. Getting tired of staring at my hand, I turned back towards the fleeting landscape. We were reaching Magnolia, the land of Fairy Tail. A smirk reached my lips as I thought of the reactions that would greet our arrival.

~end of chapter 6~

Hello! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I have been extra busy these few days. I have bowling and I'm going for movies (which is strange actually, I hardly go) and I can't really turn on the laptop since I have limited time. (Yes I got my own computer!) Anyway, very sorry! I hope you like this chapter; I will try my best to update ASAP for both stories!


	7. The truth of the betrayal

~Review replies~

: Hahahaha cliffhangers are awesome~ Erm… -sweatdrop- Yeah sure, thanks! :D

Danielle Cordona: Thanks! You're awesome too! Woah, really? That's good. Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it Hehehe, guess. And how will Lucy react too? Yups, I'm sure you'd like it!

XxFairytailLuverxX: Really? I didn't really watch/read the whole thing, I'm using Fairy Tail Wikia to help me! I like that part too. Hahaha, watch her kick some Fairy Tail ass then! Will update ASAP, thanks for coming back to read!

Whiterose937888: I know! I also wanted to kick their asses D: Nice, thanks!

Hahaha, still? That's a long time.

Yup. For such a long time too! Thanks! :D

Chpt 4,5 &6: Will update ASAP, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing every chapter too! :D

Korne-pokemon-luv: Hehehe, thanks! Oh, then that must have been a typo. Nice of you to point it out though! Thanks! I'm too lazy to edit it though… XD Yups, will try! Nice username btw, Pokemon rawks!

1fairytailluver: I agree totally. Their little kiss was a sort of accident sort of awesome thing.

imjaypaw: Thanks! Lol, that just popped into my head randomly, really. Thanks for quoting too! That's nice This is only the beginning of my Fanfic. There's still more chapters to come! Thanks for reviewing again btw~

Rose JewelStar: LucyXSting is awesome Well, Lisanna did that on purpose, so she won't feel bad. Hahaha, I made it such that it's like that. Don't hate her too much cuz of my story though; I don't want any Lisanna fans to kill me! Kidding haha

~From the previous chapter~

A smirked reached my lips as I thought of the reactions that would greet our arrival.

~Natsu's POV~

It's been at least 3 years since Lucy left and at least a year since I started dating Lisanna. Even though I told Gray that I need to forget her… She's still stuck in the back of my mind. No matter what I do, I cannot forget her. When I kiss Lisanna, I keep thinking of how it would feel like when I kiss Lucy, how soft her lips will be. When I see Lisanna, my mind goes back to Lucy. When Lisanna laughs, I think about Lucy's laughter, ringing in my ears as it lingers there.

"Ne, Natsu?" Lisanna pops up and asks me, snapping me out from my train of thought. "Y-yeah? What's up hun?" Lisanna grinned widely. "Kiss me." As I complied, I suddenly smelled something distinct. I pushed Lisanna away and stood up, trying to find that smell that was slowly becoming stronger. "Natsu?"

Lucy. It's Lucy's smell. "Lucy…Lucy's back…" "What? Lucy's back?" Mira asked. I didn't respond and charged out of the door, bumping into Sting. "Get outta my way," I growled. The whole guild was soon behind me, all yelling for Sting to move. No one noticed Lisanna at the bar, shaking in anger as she clenched her already white fist harder. "What 'cha in a rush for pinky?" Sting laughed loudly. "Shut up. I'm going to find Lucy." I growled even louder.

"Oh shut up Natsu, you disgust me." Lucy. The voice was Lucy's. "Lucy! Where are you?" I yelled. "Shut _up. _You disgust me, Dragon Slayer. Stop looking for me since you were the ones who kicked me off the group," she said, walking up calmly from behind Sting. "Lucy!" Levy yelped. Lucy ignored her but walked to gramp's room, calling along Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia.

~Lucy's POV~

I went into my old master's room, calling along Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia. Sting tagged along for some reason; maybe to accompany me? Now that I think of it, Sting has been…extra nice to me recently. Whatever. I need to think of what is before me now.

~Inside the room~

"Hey Makarov!" I yelled as I walked into the room with the others behind me. "Lucy! You're back!" He said excitedly. I went in for a quick hug, not noticing Sting glaring at Makarov behind me. We sat down to catch up when Sting suddenly broke the merry mood. "Makarov." He said rather fiercely. Makarov watched him, confused. "I'm going to take Lucy back to our guild. To Sabertooth," he repeated. Makarov shook his head, obviously thinking that he could bring me back into Fairy Tail.

"My child, I know that I cannot force you to stay in Fairy Tail, but whatever you do, remember that you were always one of us…" Makarov said, tears forming at the side of his wrinkled eyes. I smiled gently as I nodded. "Speaking of which, I didn't get the proper Fairy Tail farewell, did I?" I questioned, joking. Instead, Makarov cleared his throat as faced me, holding his hand out in a handshake. I grabbed it and smiled from the bottom of my heart. Never did I ever think of getting the farewell-that thought scared me before. Now here I stand, facing the Master of Fairy Tail, my old guild, getting a farewell. "When you leave Fairy Tail, you must follow three rules," Makarov started. "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." Wendy said, already choking on her tears. "You must never use former contacts met through your being for personal gain," Juvia said, rain starting to pour from the cloudy sky. "And lastly... Though our paths might have been diverged, you must continue to live out your live with all your might," Gajeel started, his voice reaching a very low volume. "You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant," Juvia continued, the rain outside pouring as hard as ever. "And you must never forget your friends for as long as you live." Wendy and Makarov finished off, both crying. Wendy softly but Makarov was positively bawling.

I laughed at them and patted Makarov's head, telling them to cheer up. I knew it was time to let go. We walked to the door, me pausing and to take in what was my old home. "Goodbye Master, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy. Goodbye Fairy Tail." I whispered, pushing the door open, revealing the other members who were eavesdropping by the door. I narrowed my eyes at them and gave them the finger. "Lu-chan, are you really leaving Fairy Tail for good?" Levy asked me, concerned. I ignored her and walked on, stopping when I heard an annoying voice.

"She's ignoring her friend. That's how much of a bitch she is Natsu. Forget about her," Lisanna scoffed. Sting tensed up beside me, ready to strike her down when I waved my hand to stop him. Turning back, I cocked an eyebrow and shifted my weight into a causal position. "And your comment is?" I asked in a way that would surely piss her off. It did the job better than I expected.

"Lucy Heartfilla you bitch!" She screamed at me. I laughed madly and narrowed my eyes at her once again. "That the best you can do hm, hun?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Bitch! If only you didn't come back! Natsu would have been _mine! He would have been __**mine**__ you bitch!" _I cocked an eyebrow, waving her away. "It would only have happened if I left Fairy Tail," I said coolly. "That's why I was lucky! Unlike _you_, 'Lucky' Lucy! When you were gone, Natsu was _mine_! Until you stuck you're damned ass _back_ into Fairy Tail! I have outsmarted you, 'Lucky' Lucy!" Lisanna screamed at me madly.

Sting and I exchanged glances and walked away. Lisanna…she would be left to the guild to handle.

~Natsu's POV~

It was shocking when Lucy left. It was even _more _shocking when Lucy was leaving for Sabertooth. The worst part was when Lisanna snapped. Lisanna? Making Lucy leave the guild? How could Lisanna do that? "Lisanna…you wouldn't do that…would you?" Mira shakily asked her younger sister. Lisanna evilly cocked an eyebrow at her, drawling out her words. "So? Even if I did, who cares? Natsu is mine. _NATSU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!_" "Was Lisanna always this mad?" Wendy asked Gajeel, who shrugged as a response.

Lisanna suddenly dropped on her knees before me. "Natsu…don't leave me… Don't leave me alone! Please Natsu! I'm begging you!" Lisanna begged me, her white hair shaking with each sob. She screamed, begging me to forgive her. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't! It was Lucy's! Yes, Lucy's…she tried to tear us apart! She hates us! Do you understand Natsu? It wasn't my fault! I had to do this; I had to protect us! LUCY HATES US! SHE HATES FAIRY TAIL!" Lisanna screamed, shaking madly. Her voice was quivering and her eyes had turned huge. Never in my life had I seen Lisanna brake down so badly.

"LUCY DID NOT HATE US! SHE HATED YOU LISANNA!" Wendy screamed from the corner of the room, deafening us all. Lisanna stared at her, opening her mouth to protest. "No! Lucy hated us! She hated us!" she screamed, already lost in her own world. She flung her hand to her chest, protesting with all her might while Juvia was about to lose control. "Lisanna is wrong! Juvia knows Lisanna is wrong! Lucy _always _loved us!"

~Normal POV~

A large slapping sound suddenly rang out in the guild. Natsu slapped Lisanna. The guild members watched them as Natsu stared down at Lisanna. "We're breaking up Lisanna. And 'sides, I always liked Lucy. I was using you to forget about her," Natsu retorted before storming off. Lisanna, defeated, sunk onto the floor. "Natsu?... He abandoned me?..." tears streamed down her cheek like a waterfall as she fell onto the floor, sobbing bitterly. "Natsu… I won't let you get back with Lucy." She said before slowly staggering behind Natsu and took out a blade hidden underneath her clothing. "I WON'T LET YOU!" she screamed, brining the blade down onto Natsu's head, which plunged into his shoulder. If not for Erza who pushed him out of the way, Natsu would have died. Lisanna then curled into a ball on the floor, shaking as she repeated a mantra. "Natsu's mine. He's mine. He won't go back to Lucy."

~Sting's POV~

The moment we stepped into the rain, Lucy's tears began to pour down her cheeks, mingling with the heavy rain. She looked skywards and held out her open palm, mindlessly clutching the falling tears that fell from the sky. "Did I do it correctly?" She asked. I didn't answer but grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "it's ok," I comforted her. "It's ok…" She cried onto my chest as the rain poured down on us.

After Lucy had calmed down, we went to the train station and got tickets to Sabertooth. Although she looked and acted like nothing had happened, I knew that she was actually slowly breaking inside. We got one seat to share on the train and Lucy soon fell asleep, her head bobbing up and down in sync with the train's movements. I grabbed her and pulled her head onto my shoulder, leaving my hand around her slim shoulder. As I watched her sleep, I took in her features. Her pale smooth skin, her shining blond hair and her slender yet muscular figure.

I finally understood why my heart kept beating so fast. This Heartfilla girl had stolen my heart. I loved her. I chuckled as I thought whether her father would allow me to date, or even marry her someday. Planting a kiss on her forehead, I watched the scenery fly past as we started to head into rocky mountain plains-the land of my guild, Sabertooth.

~End of chapter 7~

Finally! Romance is in the air with LucyXSting finally kicking in! The cliffhanger about Fairy Tail (Natsu) shall be further explained in the next chapter. Just to tell you, Lisanna snapped (and broke) and erm, how should I put this? Ah, stabbed Natsu. She was intending to stab herself after killing Natsu, so yeah. Thanks for reading!


	8. I love you

~Review replies~

AngelXReaper: Woah. Wow. Wait, Sticy?... Ohhhh yeah Sticy. I luv you too Glad you like it

Rose JewelStar: Hahaha, wrong! ;) Read on to find out! I want my stories to stray off the track, as my English teacher says.

imjaypaw: Hahahaha, I like that! XD Yes, though it really wasn't. I actually screwed up my story but making her insane! –stabs self-

Yeah. There's more down there

Princess Happy: Yay! Long time no see!

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahaha! I was thinking of making Mira slap her, but Natsu slapping her would have more…impact. Oh that was just a spur of the moment XD An accident that screws up my story. TT-TT Thanks! Love your reviews too! Hahaha! I agrrrrrreeeee! –rolls tongue- Hahaha, OK! Just come back and read them!

1fairytailluver: Well… -shuffles feet- it was an accident…

Nakao Nakashima: Yay thanks! Wait your pic's Natsu so… O.o (Don't kill me Natsu!)

Ghost-fairy girl: Shit, must have done it by accident, since there's this Harry Potter fanfic that has Tigerlily… Thanks for pointing it out btw!

Whiterose937888: Really? I think that was supposed to be sad? I already lost track sorry XD Yeah, she so is. Yay thanks~

Danielle Cordona: Woah! Thanks! :D Hahahahaha! Wait till you see Lucy's reaction! No, that was not ranting! That's good then! Cuz I just put whatever I feel like in it XD

SecretMindOtaku7: Thanks! :D Long time no see by the way! (Or rather long time no review XD)

Rozinita: Sticy IS awesome! So is Gumi! Kyaaaa! XD Luv Gumi, sorry.

AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: Hahaha! Your comment gave me some inspiration! Thanks!

Princess Happy: Hehehe, glad you did! Oh yeah, someone and I are doing a joint story about Happy and Carla, so you might like it! If you're interested, I'll post the title once I publish it

~From the previous chapter~

Planting a kiss on her forehead, I watched the scenery fly past as we started to head into rocky mountain plains-the land of my guild, Sabertooth.

~Time skip to the guild~

~Lucy's POV~

The guild was amazing. I couldn't wait to join them! The moment we stepped through the doors, Sting was greeted by yells of concern and happiness.

"Sting! Long time no see!" "Where have you been?" And from Lector: "Who's that behind you?"

I stepped up beside Sting and bowed slightly. "I'm Lucy Heartfilla. I want to join Sabertooth." Time to face the music, I thought as a roar came out from the guild. "A Fairy Tail member! The irony! Why the hell is there one here, Sting?!" a man yelled amidst the silence. I quickly found the voice and gave him the finger with a very pissed of face. "EX-member you mean. They betrayed me, so I quit. One even tried to kick me off the team to get with a _boy,"_ I said. The man remained silent, surprised by my outburst.

Suddenly the Master's voice came out. "Sting. Bring the girl in." Sting and I exchanged glances-him nervous and me skeptical-and he lead me to the Master.

"What's your name?" the Master asked me, almost bored. "Lucy Heartfilla, old man. I wanna join your guild." I said, on the edge of grinning as the whole guild watched in horror.

"You…" he said, stretching a hand towards me. "I like your attitude kid!" he laughed, much to the surprise of the guild. "Where 'cha want your stamp anyway?" he asks, looking Lucy up and down her hourglass figure. Lucy resisted the urge to kick his face in and pointed to her shoulder, where Sting had his. "Black, if you don't mind."

~Sting's POV~

Woah. Lucy called Master an old man and he called her a kid?... Ouch. My heart suddenly hurts… I pushed it off and listened to Master and Lucy's conversation. She's putting the sign on the same place as mine?... My heart started to be beat really fast and for some reason I felt really happy that she would be doing the same thing. "Sting!" Master called me. I stepped out of the cluster around the pair and bowed. "Yes, Master?"

"I heard that you and Lucy fought together. Is she good?" Master asked, cocking his eyebrow, as if unsure. I nodded, thinking of what I could do to help her advance up the ranks of Sabertooth. "She's as good as me, if not better. She is good enough to become one of the best mages of Sabertooth," I quickly added after a side thought. Master nodded, deep in thought. "Yes, she shall become an S-class mage and she will join the top 4 mages if she proves herself worthy. If not, she will have to leave the guild immediately." He says rather seriously. (I'm just taking that Minerva has never been in the guild-I think that's also what happens in the anime. I didn't watch the anime, so sorry if she is in the anime.)

~Time skip to 5 weeks later~

~Normal POV~

Lucy has joined the top 5 mages and also becomes and S-class. Finding out that she can click quite well with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, she also joins their team and becomes quite close with Master, to the surprise of the guild.

~Sting's POV~

I was walking around for a while when I saw Lucy sprawled out on the ground, soaking in the sunlight. She had changed when she joined-she now wore a skin-tight outfit (resembles a full piece swimsuit) with a matching cloak with Sabertooth's sign on the back and a hood which was held together with a golden belt. (The cloak reached all the way to her legs and did not have any sleeves, something like Teen Titan's Raven) Her heeled, buckled boots reached high on her leg and her golden hair was hidden in her cloak's hood when she wore it. Otherwise, her hair would be hanging out, framing her face pale face in a silky curtain. It always took all my strength to resist the urge to reach out and touch her hair. Her keys and whip was hidden inside the cloak which would be revealed when she lifted her hands.

"Lucy!" I called out. She sat upright, hair blowing madly in the wind as she tried to tame it before she looked at me with her purple eyes. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I stared the goddess before me, looking as beautiful as she could be, her sign peeping out of her flowing hair. "Sting?" She asks, getting a closer look at me. Feeling on the edge of blushing, I looked away quickly. "Master has chosen the top 5 mages to compete in the games-meaning us. We're about to train, coming?"

Lucy looked up at the pink sky as she smiled into her hair, not knowing that I had noticed her little blush. "Sure! And also, Sting?" she asked, giggling in a childishly mature way. I cocked an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. "You're hiding something from me, right? Can you tell me?" she asks, suddenly pressing her face close to mine.

"N-nothing. I'm not hiding anything," I blushed as she giggled cutely. MY GOSH I SO WANT TO CONFESS TO HER! I mentally screamed. She tilted her head and laughed. "OK, let's go then!" laughing, running off into the sunset. "I…I like you!" I suddenly burst out, hoping that Lucy was too far away to hear me. Shit! She turned around!

Me too, she mouthed. I stood there agape, staring. No way. No. Way. Did she say…her too?... I gritted my teeth. Must as well go all out; I thought stupidly, running up and hugging her from behind.

"I love you Lucy," I whispered into her ear, making sure I hugged her hard enough so that she wouldn't run away or turn around to see my red face. I felt her stiffen (shit no, did I do the wrong thing?) and relax onto me. "Me too Sting… Me too." She whispered almost huskily. I was so surprised that I loosened my grip on her for a while and nearly screamed when she moved. She moved towards me, her pale face facing me, her hair and cloak floating peacefully in the night breeze. Reaching out a hand, she cupped my face in it and pulled me down gently, her sweet lips pressing onto mine. In response, I gently cupped her face in my hands and held her close to me, deepening the kiss.

"You know, every Dragon Slayer can have one mate," I said, after we broke the kiss, my face still inches from hers. She giggled and nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss. "And I have found mine," I whispered, putting my hands around her neck. "And that is?" she asked me teasingly. "Oh well, you should know…" I pretended to be annoyed, pinching her lightly on the nose in which she wrinkled her eyes up, becoming the image of cuteness, even with the power inside her. "Since my mate will be you!" I laughed, swinging her off her feet and into the air, twirling her in a circle. The happiest moment of my life… I loved Lucy with all my heart. "And also, I will have to 'mark' you." I said, slightly embarrassed. She cocked and eyebrow at me and silently urged me to go on. I gave up. I leaned in and whispered it softly into her ear, causing her to blush madly at the marking process. She quickly recovered though, much to my disappointment. I wanted to see her blushing face slightly longer… "Then let's do it tonight, after training," she laughed lightly. I swear, just her laughter could drag me out from any darkness, no matter how thick it was.

~Back at Fairy Tail~

~Normal POV~

"Dammit! How the hell did Lisanna become so mad?!" Gray thumped his fist on the table, making it close to breaking. "It was my fault…" Mirajane sobbed and buried her face into Elfman's huge chest. "It wasn't your fault Mira-nee!" Elfman tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"It wasn't your fault Mira. It was mine," Natsu broke through the silence. Everyone looked at him, confused and worried. Natsu was doing fine, thanks to Wendy who had reluctantly healed him. "It wasn't Natsu…" Erza spoke in barely a whisper. She was so upset that she didn't even touch her cake-even her most loved (and expensive) one. Cana wasn't drinking, Reedus wasn't painting either. Even Happy wasn't giving Carla fish.

"I'm glad you idiots finally understand!" Carla scolded the guild. Wendy made no move to stop her this time, instead the light in her eyes said otherwise-it was as if she was _rooting _for Carla to scold them. "I agree with Carla," Phanterlily said beside a silent Gajeel. "It was a lesson learnt for all of us," Levy added sadly. She was sitting beside Gajeel, almost leaning on him for support.

"Listen up you brats. It was no one's fault-Lisanna was at fault herself," Master said seriously. "Yeah, and how could I not notice that she always had feelings for me?!" Natsu burst out in anger. "Now Lisanna's in prison, Natsu's injured and Lucy's gone. What will become of Fairy Tail?" Jet asked no one in particular. "I'm going home…Juvia can't stand the atmosphere in here anymore," Juvia finally huffed after a long moment of silence. "I agree with Juvia, I'm outta here," Gajeel growled and stood up, followed by Wendy, who walked out on all of them with their Exceeds following them. "Natsu…Lucy…Lisanna…" Happy sadly said.

~Natsu's POV~

Luce… I want you to come back… I stared up at the night sky as I walked slowly to her apartment, hoping that she would pop up and kick me out, hoping for something, _anything, _to show that she came back.

"Why didn't I notice Happy?... Why didn't I notice earlier?..." I asked my sad Exceed. "Notice what, Natsu?" even though he tried to look and sound encouraging, Happy was easily defeated by his emotions. "That I actually loved Luce."

Never did Fairy Tail know that while they were suffering with the lost of two friends-one left and one insane, Lucy and Sting were living it up, happy. Lucy has finally found the love of her life with another Dragon Slayer-Sting, not Natsu! Will Natsu cope with the lost of his loved one, whom he had hurt badly?

~End of chapter 8~

So people, guess what the marking process is~ I'm leaving that one up to your imagination. Next chapter-shall we visit Lisanna?


	9. The vow of our love

**MUST READ:**

**Those who do not like scenes that refer to 'that', please do not read the last few chapters. Only to the part at the time skip. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

~Review replies~

Whiterose937888: Yay thanks! The next chapters shall have Sticy moments :D

AngelXReaper: Hahahahaha the marking process shall be left to the reader's imagination XD Hahahahahahaha my gosh, I love your reviews! They are soooo funny. Thanks! I also can't wait to read your funny reviews! My goodness, that is a must! Oh, and how Natsu and Fairy Tail is suffering too XD

Nakao Nakashima: Hahahaha, Sting _is _hotter than Natsu now, I think, but your profile pic can be whatever you want! But if it's Fairy Tail just don't kill me! –whimper whimper-

Oh dear, I shan't say anything about it. Let's just say…Dragon Slayers can all sense it when the person (with the mark) lets others. Interesting ones you've got there though!

AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: Oh no, the prison part will also have an…-ahem ahem- interesting discovery that might just change Fairy Tail~ But yes I agree. They shall visit her –evil grin-

And Lisanna will also have a twist too. Something bad's gonna happen ;) Same lol! Ahh, what will all of your reactions be later in store of my crazy twists?

1fairytaillover: Welllll I was thinking about that, but everything is left to you, since I won't be touching it in detail, just generally.

XxFairytailLuverxX: You know, when I first saw your comment I was like, O.o

Yup! I'm gonna make Natsu suffer! –evil laughter- No problem! Your reviews are awesome! I love reading them! Same ere, see you in this chapter!

Rotzugon: I agree! I used to like NaLu then GraLu (sorry if wrong spelling) and now Sticy. Thanks for coming back too!

Rose JewelStar: Yup. Even more later ;)

Leoslady4ever: Hahaha, glad you like it. It's more of said, not yelled. But whatever –shrugs- Thanks! I'll be seeing your review again then! Nice username and pic btw

Eucliffe: Thanks! Love your username too! Sting Eucliffe if I'm correct

~From the previous chapter~

Sting has confessed to Lucy (who has accepted), Natsu is injured due to a stabbing incident and Fairy Tail is hurt over a lost friend! What will happen when they visit a mad Lisanna?

~Normal POV~

Fairy Tail has gone to visit Lisanna, who has gone slightly but not fully mad. "Natsu…are you sure you're OK with this?" Erza asked the pink haired boy, who nodded and led the large group though a series of tunnels with small rooms on each side with people screaming madly, wearing magic containers. "We're here," a guard addressed the group, seemingly falling asleep from his job.

They all peered into the cell, their eyes searching for a white-haired mage with lifeless eyes. "Lisanna…" Natsu called out softly, searching for his old fiend's sent. "Natsu! You're here! Get me out!" Lisanna flung herself onto the bars, startling all of the guild members.

"She smells of…" Wendy started, pinching her nose to block out the foul smell of the jail. Gajeel who had overheard her, nodded. "That's right, she smells of…"

"We don't have any reason to bring you out Lisanna! We can't, even if we want to!" Erza screamed at the shaking white mage. "No…no…" she looked up at Natsu, tears falling from her black eyes.

"Black eyes?..." Wendy asked, looking up at Gajeel for confirmation. He shook his head and cursed at Natsu.

"Natsu! He can! It's because…it's because!"

"She's/I'm Natsu's mate!" Lisanna screamed while Wendy and Gajeel said, disgusted at the thought.

~Gray's POV~

Mate?... "Natsu! What the hell is she talking about? She's your mate?!" I yelled at the silent idiot who was staring at the ground. "Natsu! Explain to us!" Erza screamed, her back still away from Natsu. "It all started some time ago…when Luce was still missing…" he started.

~Flashback~

"Neh Natsu…" a drunk Lisanna drawled to me. "What, Lisanna?..." I asked, ready to vomit out all the liquor that I had taken in before. "Can I be your mate?" Lisanna asked, suddenly looking oh-so-sober. I nodded my response before saying the vow that must be said before the marking process. "I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lisanna Strauss, to be my mate and I vow that I will stay by your side for as long as I live." I drawled out, finding it amazing as to how I managed to say and remember the whole vow. Then, with the vow said, we commenced with the marking.

~End of flashback~

"And that's why I must get Lisanna out…" Natsu said softly, still staring at the ground. "But…is there no way that you can break the vow?" Levy asked, at which Carla snorted lightly. "For a learnt person, you sure don't understand. The vow cannot be broken and if it is, the pair will be lead to death and made to continue life and death forever," Wendy recited. Gajeel nodded. "And that's why Dragon Slayers don't like getting drunk. If we do, we keep our mouths shut," Gajeel said before adding "Unless we need to puke."

For some time, Fairy Tail was silent until Pantherlily spoke up. "So now Natsu has no choice but to bail Lisanna out of jail and spend the rest of his life with her-it's as simple as that."

"How the hell is that simple?!" Levy yelled. Happy looked sadly at his friend who was dripping hot, angry tears from his eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. "Natsu… you have no choice but to bail Lisanna out now," he said, tearing up himself.

Lisanna, whom everyone had forgotten, stretched a thin hair out of the bars and patted Happy's head lightly. (Told ya she was still sane. A little.) "It's OK. I love Natsu, and even if he hates me, it's OK, because I love him…" Lisanna whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

~time skip back to the guild~

"OK brats! I know you're all unhappy, but we need to settle the Great Magic games!" Master yelled, snapping out all the Fairies from their daylight nightmare. The guild quickly got fired up. "Who's gonna be in the teams?" I asked loudly. Master grinned and laughed. "Team A: Gray, Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Wendy! Team B: Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane and Jellal!" Amongst the excitement, no one noticed Lisanna's face, her black eyes filled with anger like a bottomless black whole.

~Normal POV~

Lucy, now known to the team as Misterio, walked into the guild to find them cheering and patting her back. Cocking her eyebrow, she walks up to the Master to find Sting, Rouge, Rufus and Yukino were gathered. "Yes, Master?" She asked, reading the signs the guild was telling her-go to the Master, champion.

"You five shall be the people who are going to participate in the Great Magic Games. Do not let Sabertooth down. If you do, you know what is going to happen to you." He says seriously. "Yes Master," we all chorus, stepping away slowly. "Oh, and Misterio?" he adds. "Yes Master?" "Congratulations on your marking," he chuckles lightly. Misterio chuckles softly under her breath and steps away, thanking her Master.

~Misterio's POV~

"Hey Sting, do you think I can make it?" I asked my fiancé. "Totally," he nods, leaning in to kiss my forehead lightly. "Hey, you lovebirds?" Yukino jokes. "We're training, not on a date. And if you guys are, leave me outta it," she makes a gagging noise, making me burst into laughter. I really love Sabertooth. Maybe I will be able to find the meaning of Nakama here?

As if reading my mind, Sting whispers into my ear from behind, making me jump slightly. "I'm sure you could. Now, let's get back to sparring," he laughs. Nodding, we all get serious on training for the Great Magic Games. We are going to hold the title of the number one guild in Fiore. I'm sure of that.

~Time skip to after training~

"My gosh! Who knew that training with two Dragon Slayers was so tiring?" I sighed as I leaned on Sting, who held my hand as he walked me home under the moonlight, my boots clacking the stones on the sidewalk. "Well, that happens when you are part of Sabertooth…a Dragon Slayer's fiancé too," he laughed at me. I stuck out my tongue at me, noticing the red blush that slowly spread over his face. I giggled slightly at the sight, noticing that it only made the blush spread more.

"Hey Sting?" I said, secretly planning something. "Mm?" he asked looking down at me. I grinned, tip toed and kissed his lips gently. He was taken by surprise but slowly deepened the kiss, licking my lips for permission to enter my mouth. I did nothing to tell him my answer but open my mouth, at which he ravaged at me, kissing me hard and deep. I pulled him lower to me and stroked his hand with a hand, the other on his cheek. After a while, I pulled away noticing the stares that were pointed at us. He looked dismayed (how cute!) but I pulled him along, leading him to my house at which we kissed even more.

~Sting's POV~

Misterio is just too cute. She kisses me in public and then pushes me away when people are staring, but who cares? Then, as if it was not enough, she pulled me to her apartment and before she could close the door, I pulled her into a kiss, French kissing her immediately. While she protested about leaving the door open, I pinned her against the door and locked it at the same time.

"This position…we did it some time ago. Do you remember?" I whispered into her ear, taking my time to lick and nibble on it, causing her to squeal with every lick and nibble. "Mm… I sure do Sting…" she mumbled, gasping for breath as I moved down her neck. I undid her cloak's buckle, pushing it off onto the floor as I grabbed her tightly to myself. "I want you all to myself," I said into her hair, breathing in her delicious sent. She hugged me tightly as caressed my exposed body, warming it with every touch she gave me.

I tore off my gloves roughly, dropping them onto the floor. Still pinned to the door, she reaches up and removes my vest and unbuckles the buckles to my pants, letting me slide off my top with ease. Now I was topless and could feel her soft fingers feeling, touching my skin, the cool temperature that danced over my skin as her fingers ran up and down like small children on my arms.

I press up against her slightly, causing her to gasp aloud in surprise. I love her so much… I bent down and licked her neck gently like a vampire, causing her to gasp for air. I laughed slightly as I stopped to take of my boots and see her follow suit, with a little difficulty. "Here, let me help you," I laughed slightly while she blushed under my gaze. I went down on one knee as I unbuckled the boots and removed her socks ever so gently, which made her blush harder. Once completed, I kissed her lips so passionately that I made her moan in pleasure.

"Lucy…" I said, calling her by her real name, which caused her to jerk a bit. I slowly pulled down her sleeves, thoroughly enjoying myself as she blushed a lot under my intense gaze. I soon managed to pull of her suit fully, letting it drop onto the floor around her feet as I turned her around, face facing the door, licking her neck once again. "Lucy…" I whispered in her ear, cutting off any whimpers from her as I slid off undergarments. Embarrassed, she flicked off the lights and pushed me to the bed before I could do anything else. She laid down beside me and started to pull down my pants, kissing me in the process. As I kissed her back, I pulled her down onto me, making her laugh as she made my breath fly away. Literally. "Your fault," she teased, shaking her head at me. "Nope. Yours," I laughed, grabbing her and altering the positions, forcing her below me where I kissed her hard. She giggled and jumped under the covers where we spent the night together.

~End of chapter 9~

Hello people! Oh, I want to make something clear. Lector and Fro are not part of the guild (sorry, I keep forgetting the Exceeds, so I'm making things simple) and Yukino will _not _be kicked out of the guild. Thanks for reading!

PEOPLE. Please don't kill me at the last part. I only said two things rated T-not even directly. So don't kill me but enjoy the fanfic. :D


	10. Great Magic Games: Start!

~Review replies~

SecretMindOtaku7: Natsu's in a tight pinch now! Erm, sorry, I wanted to see how the readers would react to that, so I got a little carried away… XD Awww, that's nice of you! Nah, I won't be doing that again. Just kisses and jealous people (Natsu XD) Sorry, this is a Sticy, not NaLu

Rose JewelStar: Hahahahahaha OMG gonna puke… -laughing fit- No, it's OK, since I got carried away by accident. First time doing it!

AngelXReaper: Hahahahaha yes I know I did. (This is too funny; everyone's talking about 'it') XDDDD

Well…he didn't know she was insane until then! Yeah, spot on! It means Mystery in Spanish (Thank TECKK for the Spanish) and that is also why she's called Misterio! Cuz her character is 'mysterious' to Fairy Tail! Yeah, it is! Great minds think alike! :D

Oh, that's the sign on the 'mating'; another one is their scent which can be released whenever the mate (in this case Lisanna) wants, cuz you know, Dragon Slayers can only have one mate!

ILoveAnimeGuys: Thanks! I really hope you found it understandable! XD I agree with that one, but it's kinda like…a punishment? For actually kicking Lucy out. Yay, thanks! BTW, love your name and pic!

xxTenshinchaN25xx: Well, it is only the end, but I have to agree with you XD Oh wow, someone has a different mindset! Nice! Me too, I changed when I read so many Sticy… Yay, thanks so much! :D Woah, really? Like Danielle Cordona; (s)he keeps telling me how the amount of detail is just right! (I honestly have no idea what is just perfect really; I just chuck everything in here XD) Awwwwww, thanks Thanks a lot too!

Leoslady4ver: Same! Sticy is awesome :D Woah, that's really nice and interesting! I'll bet your stories are good too; remind me to read them soon!

Rotzugon: Hahahaha! Thanks but I don't really want you to go to –real- heaven soon, touch wood! Yay, thanks! :D

Nakao Nakashima: Nah, it's OK, I was just pulling your leg XD Hahahahahahahaha, that would be nice! But still, no scales if not they'll look shockingly crazy in public! But yes, Natsu's reaction shall be shown in this chapter.

1fairytaillover: Oh wow. That would be…epic? Maybe I should have a one-shot squeal to this chapter XD

Eucliffe: Sure, will try! Should be faster once I finish my other fanfic.

XxFairytailLuverxX: Well, that was also by accident. Wanted to see everyone's reactions! (But I did have a warning at the top…) Thanks! The GMG will be in this chapter onwards. See you too!

Princess Happy: Yay~ I'm glad you do! Erm, the naughty part… -laughs crazily- OK I'm going mad soon XD

Guest: Well. It is a fanfic. And the marking shall be however you want it to be, so yeah!

ilovethistory: Wellllllll maybe. When I finish it, I may make a one-shot squeal, but if I do, you will have to find out yourself=keep on reading! XD

Guest: Hahahahahahahahaha! My gosh love your deadpanning. Well, slightly true. No more of that anymore! Thanks btw

~A/N: Wow review replies took up 3 pages. Awesome! ~

~Time skip to the day before GMG~

~Fairy Tail~

"The GMG's tomorrow! Are all of you ready?" Master yelled at the guild. He was nearly swept off his feet (literally) with the response he got from the guild. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu Dragneel yelled.

Now, let's focus on team Natsu. Natsu was yelling things like "I'm all fired up! Let's win and get Lucy back!" Gray was stripping in his excitement; Erza was smiling broadly and munching on a cheesecake which she was sharing with Jellal, Happy was trying to give Carla some fish and Lisanna was-wait, where _is_ Lisanna? Suddenly, an evil aura which went by unnoticed by most of the guild was admitted outside from a white-haired mage with black eyes that could have rivaled a black hole stared at Natsu. "Natsu…how dare you speak of Lucy when your mine?..." She tilted her head innocently, but her voice betrayed her actions.

~Sabertooth~

"The Great Magic games are tomorrow. Are the 5 of you ready?" Master Jiemma addresses a group of 5 people who all wore different expressions on their strong faces. Misterio, who wore a large smile which was evident even in the shadow of her hood, Sting and Rouge, who were both looking slightly cocky, Yukino, who had her normal poker face intact although her aura was speaking differently and Rufus, who was quietly clutching his hat behind her back, wearing a small smile, all nodded in sync. "We're gonna crush them. We're gonna show them that Sabertooth is the strongest guild!" Misterio grinned hugely. Master Jiemma nodded in approval, a small rare smile playing on his lips. "To make skies roar…to make earth boil…to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth!" he roared. The five, unfazed, stood strong in their respective ways as the guild behind cheered for them. "To the strongest guild in Fiore! To the strongest guild in Fiore!"

~Time skip to the next morning, at the train station~

~Misterio's POV~

"This is gonna be fun," I commented while I tossed a small, black cube into the air, watching it turn and spin around. The others laughed at my comment, each breaking to gales of laughter. "Speaking of which, Misterio. Have you faced off with Fairy Tail before?" Yukino asked me, slightly concerned. I stopped playing with the box and flipped on my hood when we were getting close to our next resting spot for the day-Magnolia. I grinned slightly, staring out of the window. "Nah. But I do know their fighting abilities. Hmm… Her Yukino, come shopping with me later," I added with an afterthought. "As for the boys…let them find their own entertainment," Yukino and I chorused at the same time, laughing and hi-fiving each other, which got an eye roll from the boys.

"Open, gate of the dog! Nicolas!" I called out, much to the excitement of Yukino. "Plu pluuuu…" Plue said weakly, staggering to Yukino who squealed. "He's cute, ain't he? Let's go shopping now!" I laughed, pulling along Yukino with me, pulling off my hood.

~Time skip to about 30 mins later~

"Eh? Isn't that the boys?" Yukino asked me, pointing at the boys who were stuck in the middle of some screaming girls. "They looked tortured," I laughed, leaning onto a wall with Yukino, who took the hint and followed suit. Much to our dismay, it was soon _our _turn to be surrounded by boys. "Eurgh. So much for watching," Yukino said, obviously disgusted. "Well, this is what happens when there are two hot girls staying still!" I laughed, already pulling Yukino out of the group, revealing my Sabertooth sign, at which the group gasped loudly. I grinned widely as I winked at one of the boys, knowing that my purple eyes would drive them crazy. It did. A couple of boys at that area either fainted or began to fight over who I had winked at. Giggling slightly, I walked out with Yukino and spotted my boyfriend's blond hair in the midst of some fangirls.

Yukino and I exchanged glances and easily weaved through the crowd, me landing square into Sting's arms. "Hey," I winked, tip toeing and kissing him on the cheek, knowing that all the fangirls would go crazy. Yukino however, stood beside Rouge, holding his hand, motioning him to keep quiet. Soon after, the girls and boys were chased away with some difficulty. I lagged behind with Yukino as we began to have a whispered conversation-something that we had to keep the others from knowing. "You like Rouge, don't ya?" I teased, watching her pale face quickly glow red. "Y-yeah… Don't tell him though!" Yukino tried to shush me up as I started to laugh madly, bumping into Sting.

"Sting Eucliffe! Why the hell are you here?" A familiar voice called out. I froze as it quickly clicked in my head. Natsu. It was team Natsu. I cursed, closed Plue's gate close (much to the dismay of Yukino, who was using it to cover her rapidly blushing face) and flipped on my hood. "Shut up flame head! It ain't my fault that we have to have a resting spot in _here!_" he said, disgusted. I stepped out from behind Sting and sighed, signaling him to stay behind me, which he snorted angrily.

~Sting's POV~

Damn it. We had to run into flame-brain here. I have to protect Misterio! I snorted when I had to retreat. Why can't I bash him up? I glanced at Misterio, conveying the massage through my eyes, knowing that she would understand. Her eyes gave me a fleeting image of a smile filled with amusement. Knowing that she found it funny made me proud but at the same time, slightly annoyed.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. Erza Scarlet, Tatiana. Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage of Fairy Tail and Lisanna Strauss…the person who came back from the dead." Knowing her habits, she would have narrowed her eyes, then laugh harshly. Which she did. "Who are you? How do you know our names you bitch?" Lisanna yelled out, clinging to Natsu tighter. I growled at her harshly, causing her to back up in fright. She looked back at us over her shoulder and quietly said a 'let's go,' and so we went. She purposely walked pass Natsu and his friends, knowing that it would piss him off madly.

~Natsu's POV~

That woman!...how dare she not answer our questions?... "Natsu! Master says it's time for you guys to board the train!" Levy comes running out, faltering a bit when she passes the woman and the group who had just pissed us off. "Erm…they…" Levy stuttered and glanced back at the group, watching as the woman waved back at us, her cloak slipping slightly to reveal her Sabertooth sign. Tsk. She'll have to wait till later then.

~Time skip on the train~

Shit…motion sickness…I clutched my mouth as I got ready to throw up again. Hanging my head out of the window, I suddenly saw the other Dragon Slayers who were on the same side as me. Through blurry eyes, I saw Gajeel, Laxus and Sting. Someone was behind him. Someone with…blond hair? I saw pale hands come out and cast a spell on him, at which he stopped vomiting and looked around until those hands pulled him in again. "Wendy…cast that spell on me…" I mumbled, suddenly throwing up again. "Nope. Don't wanna waste my magic on you, since I know you have a tolerance against it already!" Wendy huffed, turning away from Natsu to stare out of the window, her eyes reflecting light off more than usual. She blinked and brushed the tears away, watching our destination come into sight.

"Look! It's Crocus!" Wendy called out, making everyone's attention fixed on her. "Let the Grand Magic Games begin," Lisanna said smugly.

~Time skip to the GMG at the entrance~

~Erza's POV~

When I was registering for Fairy Tail Team A, we saw Team Sabertooth strutting in, all on equal levels. There was a new person, just as Natsu had said before he succumbed to his motion sickness-a mysterious hooded figure. She was holding Sting's hand while he talked to Rouge and Fidus whilst she talked to the other female, Yukino. The whole team stopped as they saw me and a huge grin appeared on their faces. "Interesting. We'll see you during the Games, Fairy." Sting chuckled as they went to register for their team, the other few laughing along. The hooded woman seemed more reluctant in laughing, or was it just my imagination?...

After signing up, I went back to the hotel to check for anything that was unusual. Nothing. Strange. Something should have happened by now!

~Time skip to the next morning~

I woke up a little early. I went to the other room (where Team B was) and checked for any signs of awakening. None, except for Jellal, who was missing from his bed. Panicking a little, I checked high and low (literally) and found no trace of him, until someone suddenly hugged me from behind. I got ready to attack the person until he whispered "Shush Erza, if not you'll wake everyone up." I relaxed in his arms and turned around to find him not in Mystogan's outfit. "You're!..." I started, but ended when he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "It's OK; I look like him. No one except Fairy Tail and Lucy would notice, right? And since Lucy's not here, no one would." He kept his volume down. I accepted his explanation and we stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms until daylight broke out and the others started to stir in bed. He kissed me one last time before he slipped out with the dancing shadows on the walls, whispering "I love you, Erza," making me turn as scarlet as my hair.

~At the same time, at Sabertooth quarters~

~Sting's POV~

When I awoke today, Misterio was in my arms. (No they just slept together in the same bed, since they didn't have much space in the room. They are fiancés anyway) I smiled as I watched her chest move slowly up and down, the blankets covering her moving along with each steady breath she took. She was using my hand as a pillow and when I tried to move my arm away from her, she would make some sort of noise and cling on to it tighter, only letting go when I had relaxed my arm. I nearly had a nosebleed while I watched her. Stroking her bright, silky hair, she smiled in her sleep as she moved her head into a slightly more comfortable position, coming closer to me on each snuggle.

She awoke under my steely gaze, dancing shadows making me look mysterious. She rubbed her blue eyes and sleepily smiled. "Morning Sting…" she dozed of slightly, her head bobbing as I mentally laughed. "Come on sleepy head, let's get ready," I laughed aloud, petting her head and climbing out of bed, stopping when she hugged my waist. "Yeah, honey?" I tried to look back, but since I ain't an owl, failed. "Nothing. Just wanted to hug you…" she mumbled into my bare skin. Smiling, I pulled her off me and poked her side gently, arousing her from dreamland and climbing out of bed, rubbing her blue eyes. "The first day of the GMG. I wonder how we'll do?" She asked, jabbing her eyes by accident and wincing while trying to put on her contacts. "You don't have to ask; we're going to do really good!" Yukino appeared, brushing her hair to a shine. "We so-ow-are. There, finally in!" Misterio had finally won in the battle with her contacts.

"Why doesn't she just stop wearing contacts since she hates them so much?" Yukino asked, sipping coffee that she had quickly brewed. Grabbing a cup myself, I shrugged and watched as Misterio went to wake Rouge up. "I hope Rufus will be kind enough to buy us breakfast," I said extra loudly. As if on cue, Rufus arrived, bringing us breakfast. "Score," I grinned.

~Time skip to the choosing battle~

~Misterio's POV~

"And so, the teams shall be chosen in this way! Each team shall enter a maze. With the help of your magic and teammates, each of the teams shall have to make it to the goal! However, only the first 8 teams who pass shall be able to participate and each time a new team passes the goal, the maze shall change. Every time it does, it will not be the same. Now, will all the teams get into a spot far away from each other? Thank you! Now, let the Great Magic Games began!" A tiny person wearing a pumpkin for a head shouted through a mike to make himself heard over the roar of the crowd. "Big much," I whispered to Sting under my hood, who nodded in agreement. Suddenly, walls from either sides of us rose from the ground and trapped us all in a huge maze. We grinned as we all looked at Rufus.

"Find the way, would 'cha, friend? Virgo can do the rest," I laughed. Nodding, he took off in the air and came back a few moments later. "There," he pointed north-west. "500 miles from here." I smiled and took out a key from my pouch. "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I summoned Virgo, who asked for punishment again. "Could you create a tunnel from here to the goal, 500 miles from here, North-west? Pronto," I added. She nodded and delved into the ground and we all hopped in, running behind Virgo as she quickly created a tunnel for all of us.

~At the goal~

"Who do you think will arrive first?" someone asked. "Why," but he was interrupted by Virgo jumping out from the tunnel, followed by all of us. "Why, Sabertooth of course!" Sting laughed at their shocked faces. All of us grinned and high-fived as we walked off to the resting area, waiting for time to pass.

~Time skip to the start of the games~

"And now, we have the results of the teams in descending order! In eighth place: Fairy Tail Team A!" I watched as they were greeted by boos and yells. Yukino and I exchanged fits of laughter as we watched their reactions. "In seventh place: Team Quatro Cerberus!" This team was greeted by some cheers. "In sixth place: Team Mermaid Heel!" now, _this_ one was greeted by yells, mostly from the guys. I watched Sting as he laughed at the crowd. I smiled, knowing that all of us were all bursting inside to get out of the holding room. "In fifth place: Team Blue Pegasus' Trimens!" it was the girl's turns to scream in delight now. Yukino and I both sighed, perfectly in sync. How did girls ever get attracted to the trio anyway?"In fourth place: Team Lamia Scale!" This one had more cheers, I mused. "In third place: Team Raven's Tail!" I cleared my throat as Rufus commented on some of their members. The rest of us were laughing our asses off. The cheers for Raven's Tail was actually…quite silent. I knew who the next team was… "In second place, Fairy Tail Team B!" Strangely enough, the crowd went mad with cheering. Was it because they liked the team or us?

"Let's go," Rouge said as a matter of fact, looking bored out of his wits. We stood up and walked to the entrance of the tunnel, waiting for the person to call our name. "And finally, the team you've been waiting for…" fan's screams can be heard far and wide. "Team number one, the strongest guild in Fiore. Teammmmm Sabertooth!" He called out as all of us walked out into the light. Sting was waving his arms in the air, as if accepting all of the cheers, Rouge and Yukino were wearing poker faces, Rufus had an air of amusement as I looked around the area, sometimes waving at the crowd, a smile and maybe a wink evident under my hood. It sure was fun to make the people go mad.

Natsu growled at us, looking really angry. Who cares anyway? He was just another Dragon Slayer whom we could crush easily. I nodded at the people I knew as they walked around, making a request for the member who was to be given up for the winner. Sting took my hand to the dismay of our fans we waved together, soaking in the cheers that we got.

"I suppose the teams have already read the rules. Now, the first game for today shall be…"

~End of chapter 10~

Sorry for taking so long to post! I got kinda lazy for a while. Hehehe


	11. Backstabber!

~A/N: Hello~ Sorry, but for the next few days there will be fewer postings since I am going for classes (that take up nearly the whole day) and so I only have weekends free. Sorry! ~

~Review replies~

Veline Shee: Awww, thanks! I'm glad it to your liking! Hahahahahaha! (Well, I stopped sometime after the 7 years thingy; I'm using Fairy Tail Wikia to help me here! Oh, plus fanfics XD

Hahaha, really? Maybe I should have made him more badass. :/ Thank you! :D

Yup! I'm also thinking of doing that, but maybe…a twist could do it. –gasp- of course! It shall be a Sticy forever! OMG LOL just cracked up at your comment of Natsu.

Hahaha! I got that idea last night; I hope you like it!

No problem! Thanks for reading and leaving a review too!

1fairytaillover: Hahaha! I'm glad you came back to read! And yup, Yukino isn't leaving!

Princess Happy: Yay! Thanks!

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahaha! Maybe he knows too! ;) I'm still thinking about it… =.= I fail. Thanks btw! And thanks for reviewing again!

leo'slady4ever: -le gasp- then I won't be able to complete the next! Kidding! LOL I know right! Sticy is awesome!

Rose JewelStar: I agree! But somehow I can never see them together in the anime/manga =.=

Oh she sure does. Wait till she spills the beans! You'll be surprised!

AnimeFreakoLover: Sure! Come back and read too!

SecretMindOtaku7: Yay! Thanks! Nice pic btw!

AnimeFreakoLover: Hahaha, I think so too! I still prefer Sticy though.

Hahaha! Sorry, but I will have to show some Nali (Although Natsu doesn't really like it)cuz she's the reason of Lucy's hatred! But if I make a squeal (one-shot) then I'll show you what happens later. I'm sure you'll like it, since you also think Lisanna is a bitch. Hi-five friend!

Kitsuri Harumi: Thanks! And I'll try; I've got class for 15 working days starting tomorrow :/

Also, erm, your pic… =.=" It's nice but, kinda unfitting in this story XD Kidding

Nakao Nakashima: Yup! I've already got an idea on what should happen! I think it will be in this/the next chapter, since I don't want to forget it. If it's this chapter, expect a cliffhanger! XD Oh dear. I doubt so actually, cuz I wore contact lenses once and I have to literally wait till my eye was dry to pinch them out. They didn't fall out at all, so I guess they won't. The worst that could happen is the hood XD

Meg: Thanks! Then I guess I'll see you again! :D

LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U: Hahahahahaha! Not yet! The fun hasn't even really started! Luv your name btw! It's awesome! –fangirl scream-

Guest: Well, I'll see you again then!

NekoNekoChan2: Oh shit. Another error. So sorry! My com edited it like that… =.= so sorry! DX

Yuyu-chama: Yeah, I'm thinking of doing that soon. Maybe something more interesting too! Hahaha, no problem. I'm just glad you reviewed :3

FalseHopexForgottenSoul: Yup! I love making cliffhangers Btw, your name is nice in another sense.

~From the previous chapter~

~Misterio's POV~

"I suppose the teams have already read the rules. Now, the first game for today shall be…hide and seek!" some guy with a pumpkin for a head said into a mike. I cocked my eyebrow, nudged Yukino and we both burst out into gales of laughter. "Why's there a pumpkin for your head?" Sting deadpanned, making the both of us laugh even harder. Through my teary eyes, I saw Rouge watching Yukino with something in his eyes. Wait, was that?... Yes, it was! It was _longing_, of all things! Finally cooling down, I decided to give their relationship a little push. But it would have to wait, sadly.

"In this game, there will be 2 participants from each guild. Who shall be representing their guilds?"

~Over at Team Sabertooth~

"I'll go," Sting said, stepping up. 'From Team Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe as the seeker!' A screen appeared in front on the audience as screams rang out from the crowd. "Since Sting is taking part, me too. It would be easier for him to find me since I'm his mate," I smile passing my lips under the dark hood. 'Again, from Team Sabertooth: Misterio as the hider!' The screen flashed my name again, cheers ringing out again. Sting and I exchanged glances and smirked. "We're gonna win this," we both said at the exact moment with the same tone. Smiling once more, we walked off into the centre, waving to the crowd. "Let's go this," we both laughed and he came in close for a quick kiss (which made the crowd go mad). "What is this we see? Could it be that Sting and the newest member are dating?" The pumpkin man asked, eyes wide open. I laughed and gave him the thumbs up, cracking into laughter as he nearly fell off the stand.

~Over at Team Fairy Tail~

"I'll go!" Natsu and Wendy both said at the same time, Wendy shaking her head. "Scratch that. I won't go," she deadpanned and the whole group looked towards Erza, who put her hands up in defense. "No way-I'm betting you that disgusting idiot Ichiya will also be joining…" true to her word, the screen suddenly flashed up once more. 'From Team Blue Pegasus: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki as the seeker and Eve Tearm as the hider!' There were screams of "Eve-sama!" among the mad fangirls. "Miss Erza. I'll be looking for you on the battle field," Ichiya did his 'signature pose' to Erza, who turned blue and shivered. Mystogun on the other hand, clenched his fist and gave Ichiya his best death glare-something he got for flirting with his girlfriend.

"I'll go then. Not that I want to fight with flame brain here," Gray volunteered. Before he could take back his word, the pumpkin head man spoke up again. "From Fairy Tail Team A: Natsu Dragneel as the seeker and Gray Fullbuster as the hider!" Gray tsked as they walked into the centre of the ring with the other contestations, oblivious to the booing as they were too busy bickering.

~Over at Fairy Tail Team B~

"Kya~ Gray-sama is going! I should go too!" Juvia squealed in delight. "Then I'll go as the seeker, gihihihi!" he laughed with that ever so metallic voice of his. "From Fairy Tail Team B: Gajeel Redfox as seeker and Juvia Lockser as hider!" Laxus said nothing but sighed at the retreating figures of Juvia and Gajeel as they walked to where the other teams were gathered. "Let's just hope they don't screw things up…" Laxus sighed, his face not pulled into his usual smirk. "What's up Laxus? Why the long face?" Mirajane asked, her hands behind her back, leaning forward to talk to Laxus. Laxus caught a glance at the curvy barmaid and looked in the opposite direction almost immediately, his hand covering his mouth, surely covering up his reddening blush that was spreading like wildfire across his face.

~Over at Lamia Scale~

"Humph. Since Gray's going, I'll go as the hider," Lyon laughed, his eyes locked on the water mage who was staring at his fellow ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. Before another member could volunteer him/herself, the screen popped up once again. "From Team Raven Tail: Obra as the seeker and Kurohebi as the seeker! From Team Mermaid Heel: Arania Web as the Hider and Millianna as the seeker! Now there's only Team Lamia Scale and Team Quatro Puppy!" "I'll go! Ooooon!" He roared, while I tried to hide my laughter but it still escaped, but thankfully it was covered by Sting's laughter, who was already tearing from laughing.

"From Team Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia as the hider and Toby Horhorta as the seeker! From Team Quatro Puppy: Bacchus as Hider and Rocker as seeker!"

~At the centre~

Wiping tears away from my eyes, I nudged Sting to cease in his laughing and get serious in the games. "Since the participants have all been chosen, here are the rules of the game!" The paused, watching the crowd go mad once again. Sting and I raised the hand that bore our Sabertooth sign and raised it in the air, letting the crowd scream our names. "Sabertooth!" We both called out, making the crowd go even wilder. I heard Gray make a disapproving noise behind me. "Can't take it in, huh ice mage?" I mocked him quietly.

"Here are the rules of the game. One member will be hiding inside a huge maze with a total of 7 stickers. The seeker will have to find their guild member, retrieve the stickers and find the other guilds' members and stick the sticker onto them. The sticker cannot be removed, so don't bother trying to remove them!" the man with the pumpkin head warned. "Use of Magic is allowed for both sides. However, the hider of each guild can only move once s/he has been found by the seeker. If not, a point will be deducted for the guild. A point will also be deducted if the finder tags another finder. Points will be awarded biased on the finder who has marked all the hiders in the shortest time with the most points. Now, good luck in the Game!" he concluded, cheers ringing out from the crowd.

Before I could say anything, I suddenly blanked out. When opened my eyes, I was sitting on a chair, surrounded by walls on all sides. I was about to get up, but something was nagging me in my head. Oh yeah, I'm hiding. I'm not supposed to move… I thought, sharpening my hearing to hear the pumpkin headed guy.

~Yukino's POV~

We were standing by the sidelines and watching the screens. "And it looks like Misterio from Sabertooth has woken up! Will she move? Ohhhh no, she dosen't!" He laughs, disappointment obvious in his voice, however, the crowd began yelling in approval. "They'll be fine," Rouge voice broke the silence while Rufus stared ahead at the screens, watching them find the other participants, deducting points with each move they made, who seemed like they had totally forgotten their motive in the game. I smiled warmly up at him, watching his pale face gain some color and even more when he heard Rufus laughing. Go Misterio and Sting. You can do it.

~Sting's POV~

I looked up at the screens and gritted my teeth. Dammit, how the hell-Misterio. I sniffed the air around me and smelt Misterio. My scent on her, mixed with hers-a trace of vanilla with roses. I smirked and ran towards her, dashing along corners and sniffing the air. Then I got to fork in the walls. "Sting from Team Sabertooth has met a fork in the road! Has he been running around madly or finding his guild mate in the maze?" That annoying guys voice said, loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up. I looked up at where the camera will be and give my trademark smirk and a wave, knowing that the crowd would go mad. I took a left and another left before seeing the flash of blond hair in the dim light. I ran up to her and pulled her off the chair, smirking even more when I heard that pumpkin guy's voice again. "And Sting has been the first person to find his team member in the time of 2 minutes!"

I grinned widely at her as we ran together, zigzagging left and right, searching for other contestants. "Since we're the first, find the smell of them! I'll search for chairs!" She called, jumping onto a wall, me jumping after her. I saw the audience and screens, searching their backgrounds for any sign of them, grinning when I saw Gray, visibly fighting the urge to tear off his clothes. "Hey Mist! Let's get a Fairy!" I yelled at her jumping figure. "Well, I've got one here Hun!"

~Gray's POV~

Dammit, why's that flame brain taking so long?! I gritted my teeth as I tried to convince myself not to take off my clothes in an awkward time like this. "Well I've got one here Hun!" I heard that voice that always seemed to set something off in my head. What does she mean to me?

She jumps down from a wall in front of me, examining my face closely, brushing my bangs away to reveal the scar. "Get away from me…" I gritted my teeth, forcing my mouth close to avoid moving. They didn't say you couldn't talk anyway. "So what if I say no? You can't do anything to me now, unless you want to have a point deducted from your team, do you?" She mocked, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "You bitch…" I snarled, suddenly spitting on her face just as Sting dropped down beside her. She looked surprised for a moment before she stood up straight and wiped the spit away with her hand, dumping it on my face.

"No Sting. Charging madly at him doesn't have anything good in store for us," she said quietly. "But I will let you punch him up for a while first!" she said brightly, turning to Sting, glee loud and clear in her voice. Oh shit. I pissed of the wrong person… I thought as she faced me with a glare that put Erza's to shame. Bracing the pain, Sting punched me off the chair, making my body fly into the air only to embrace the floor. "S-shit…" I cursed, getting up from the floor. "And Gray from Fairy Tail Team A has one point deducted!" I cursed again and flopped back onto the floor, only to have another point deducted. Sting punched me a few more times before the girl walked up to me, crouching beside me.

"Now, let's add some fun to this game!" she giggled, ruffling my hair slightly and placed the sticker on my forehead before casting a spell on me. I felt a weird sensation, like something warm was flooding through my body. "This spell makes you invisible to everyone. It hides you scent too! Isn't it just sooo useful?" She asked my now-invisible body, laughing and jumping onto the wall again with Sting, who was laughing along madly. I moved and another point was deducted. "Ah! I forgot to tell you!" She turned around, looking at me innocently. "You're only invisible to the people in the current Game-the cameras can still see you now!" she giggled before jumping away. Dammit! I already had -16 points; what could be worse? Boy I sure hope Natsu that idiot comes and finds me soon…

~Natsu's POV~

Shit-no matter where I look or smell, I can't find Gray anywhere! I jumped onto a wall and saw Sting and Misterio, who were laughing and joking happily, searching for people to mark. "OI STING!" I yelled at him. The pair ignored me and went on. I was about to go after them when I realized that I had to search for that stupid Gray. Damn you Gray… I cursed and walked away.

~Misterio's POV~

"Who do you think we should try next?" I asked Sting who was sniffing out the hiders. I had to wait for some time before he responded with a smirk. "Want a fight?" I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Who doesn't?"

We ran for about half a minute before I caught sight of Lyon and Toby. Toby was about 2 turns from Lyon, who was looking rather calm in his seat. "I'll take Toby-switch in 10 seconds!" I whispered, urging him to go on and mark Lyon before I made him invisible.

~Normal POV~

"Hello Toby~" Misterio jumped down from a wall, dropping kicking him. He staggered back and blindly attacked Misterio, who sighed and suddenly disappeared after trapping him in a space with swords surrounding him, letting Sting take over. "White Dragon's Punch!" Sting yelled, making Toby K.O. under 5 seconds. He walked over to Misterio and saw her casting a concealment spell on him (Misterio has Fire, concealment, illusion and Celestial Spirit Magic.)

~Time skip to 15 minutes later~

"Wow! Sting and Misterio from team Sabertooth have completed the round in less than 20 minutes!" The pumpkin head exclaimed, shocked when they easily jumped out of the area to Tea, Sabertooth's spot.

~Master's POV~

"That was cheating!" I yelled out. "No, it's not Master…" Levy quietly said. "Huh?" I stared at the screens which were showing Natsu looking for Gray. "It was considered Magic. Use of Magic is allowed in the games. They didn't say _what _Magic…" Lisanna groaned. "Oh bloody hell…" she said, hanging her head sadly.

~At team Sabertooth~

"That was kinda boring. We only fought Toby…" Sting sighed at which Misterio heartily laughed. "Oh come on; you'll be chosen for the fighting soon! I think you wanna fight Natsu, neh?" Misterio laughed, patting Sting's shoulder. "That game was committed to my memory. It was pretty interesting. So was something that happened during the game…" Rufus quietly added. Misterio got the hint and she was literally smiling like a mad idiot. You could see her eyes and grin widen inhumanely.

~Misterio's POV~

I pulled Yukino away and began to shake her madly. "Sooooooo?" I asked, my grin widening with each noise she made. The stupid Pumpkin head had to break to mood. "In the end, all of the teams dropped out of the game! Team Sabertooth has scored the first place with 10 points! The other teams all get 0 points due to dropping out! Now erm…will the caster please remove the concealment spell?" he asks meekly as I walked up to the area, a very dark aura surrounding me. I went to remove the spell on all of them, them receiving a number of punches in the face if they tried to attack me.

Once the deed was done, the walls disappeared and the pumpkin head called for lunch, due to the first Game taking so long. Team Sabertooth all moved out together, only to be stopped by Fairy Tail Team A and B. "That was considered cheating," Natsu snarled at me. "Oh wow! The salamander knows the word 'considered'!" I feigned shock, laughing along with my mates. "If it was, I won't be here now, would I? Salamander." I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that my eyes were filled with danger. Gajeel grabbed his shoulder and tried to steer him away from me, seeing that evil glint in my purple eyes. "She's right-if it was considered cheating, she would have been disqualified by now," Gajeel sighed at his hot-tempered guild mate.

"You're just wasting your time here. Get lost already," Sting said, staring at Gray. "I agree with Sting," Yukino and Rouge chorused, Yukino turning a bright shade of red. "I agree. We _are _wasting our time here Natsu. Let's go already…" Wendy sighed, staring at my purple eyes. Remembering how dependent we were on each other in the guild, my eyes shone a large smile at Wendy, who looked taken aback for a second there. Juvia and Gajeel also noticed that Wendy was staring at me, and they looked into my eyes too-the only place to look on my face which was usually hidden in shadows. Juvia gave me a 'is-it-you-Lucy?' look and I winked, passing it off like a blink. A smile nearly passed across their faces before I gave them a warning look. I wasn't ready to have my identity revealed yet-just not yet.

Having a conversation with my friends, I didn't notice anyone else before Sting put a hand on my shoulder, his staring contest with Gray finished. I let myself be led away, passing the dark tunnel and into the bright light of the sun.

~Lisanna's POV~

I observed Fairy Tail for a while before slipping something into Wendy's drink that sapped up her Magic. Just a little push later Wendy…and I will take over your place in the Team. Don't worry, I thought, staring a little too intently at Wendy. I gave myself a mental shake a bit on my sandwich again. I'll take care of Team Fairy Tail when you're gone. Caught up in my excitement, I didn't notice a certain _someone _walking by.

"Now, may all teams enter the area? Now it is time for the second part-the fight!" I walked onto the stands with my guild mates as Wendy walked in, looking a little pale. "Wendy looks a little pale," Carla observed. "Don't worry! She's just nervous, that's all!" I replied smilingly.

"For the first fight, the audience has chosen Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail Team A to fight against Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale!" This was the little push, I realized. I could take over Wendy soon, I grinned madly with only Mavis noticing me.

They both step up to fight each other, and Wendy starts to attack first. After taking one blow from Chelia, Wendy staggered around and fell onto the floor, unconscious. "WENDY!" The whole of Fairy Tail called out. I was grinning so madly I didn't realize Misterio staring at me angrily.

Finally…I could take over her place.

~End of chapter 11~

Sorry for making it so long The next chapter shall end with a cliffhanger. Yeah.


	12. The secret revealed

~review replies~

Kitsuri Harumi: That's why! Since Wendy is good at healing, she is 'not needed' since the GMG has medics on standby, so Wendy, although a Dragon Slayer, is considered 'weak' in Lisanna's eyes. Lisanna is a bitch here and she is partly mental, so yeah.

butlerjeeves: Thank you! Your name reminds me of Kuroshitsuji btw XD

Rose JewelStar: Hahahaha! But sadly, she can't die since she's the 'bad guy' in this story. Just watch how crazy she can be! Me too. The next event too…=.=

AngelXReaper: Nah, she's welcome in Satan's personal place for torture. She could be his torture doggy

Aww, thanks! ? I'm sure I did…anyway, it's cuz of the marking process. Once the person is marked by a Dragon Slayer, they eye color will change to become the same color as the Dragon Slayer. E.g: Natsu's eyes are black, so when Lisanna is marked, her eyes also become black. Sting's eyes are blue, so Lucy eye's become blue. (She's wearing purple contacts)

Hahaha! Master, Mavis, Juvia, Gajeel (and later Wendy when she wakes up) shall know the truth! (They already know what kind of person Lisanna is though, since they aren't enchanted by her.) Hahaha, really? That's good, I guess.

Will have to try, since I have classes for the whole day now

romancebookworm: Thanks! BTW, your name reminds me of Levy XD

Irelya: Hahaha, everyone does. I just hope it dosen't affect your view on Lisanna in other stories and Fairy Tail (Anime/manga)

NekoNekoChan2: OMG sorry! Not again… =.= Wellllll yeah XD

Thanks on both counts; I will. Maybe I'm just too stressed out on something. =.= Yeah it does…

XxFairytailLuverxX: Oh yeah she did. XD Wendy shall be OK, if not the story takes a long time to go on. She should be OK somewhere in the middle of the games but still very weak, since I wanna make Lisanna stay on the team.

Hahahahaha! You got me there! Yes, as matter of fact, I love cliffhangers. It makes everything so exciting! :D

imjaypaw: You got that right. That should be the final battle. Misterio vs Lisanna…and maybe also Sting vs Natsu. Hmmmm….decisions decisions…

1fairytaillover: I just love your deadpanning. It can get so funny!

Princess Happy: Well, she is partly mental…but yes she is wacko-over Natsu. She needs to get someone out of the team to join, since she is their reserve. (Not gonna say how, since we all know it's impossible XD) Trademark emoticon again lol! :D

Veline Shee: The moment I saw your review I was like O.O Woah.

I so agree. Fangirling is totally accepted and encouraged here. XD

Well, it is his girlfriend! And may I say, hard earned girlfriend too. I still can't belive that Jellal has a fiancé (saw on Fairy Tail wikia) I was like –flips table- NOOOOOOOO HE BELONGS TO ERZA!

Wendy is –ahem ahem- not that innocent anymore, I guess. After Fairy Tail did that to Lucy… But yes, she is mean. (Lisanna I mean) OH GOODNESS LMFAO! XD Seriously?! –starts tearing from laughter-

Well. –gets up and tries to stop laughing- I did that on purpose, but she is like Mira. A bit. In Mira's death mode thingy. XD (Can't remember the name at all)

Hey, no problem! (I think I made it longer since I wanted to get my readers read something longer XD) No problem once again. I shall try to update ASAP (and make it long) but may take some time.

Hahahahaha I left many cliffhangers about. XD Noooo don't die. If not you can't read my updates :'( Kidding XD Yay! I'll reallllly try to update ASAP. I'll be seeing your review again!

Nono! Your review was super funny. I hope you post more funny reviews like that! Your grammar is fine, really. Just the last part: It supposed to be I suck in English. But no problem, since I don't really care about grammar, since as long as the letters at the back and front are correct, we can read them (if they are similar to the word itself)

leoslady4ever: Same! Took some time to get some for her :'( Yup! They are the people who remembered her anyway :D

Yes, I agree totally, but did I do it too fast? Maybe I should have put it in the 2nd game instead…whatever. That wish shall be fulfilled. :D

LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U: No problem, since the name is awesome after all!

Oh wow. O.O Remind me not to get on your bad side, would 'cha? And yes, Lucy shall. –evil grin- but you will have to wait. XD

AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: She was, but since Lisanna put a magic-drainer in Wendy's drink, he magic was sapped away. Also, remember in once ep where Makarov was sick cuz his magic power was drained? Since Magic is the mage's life, the lesser you have to weaker you are. That's why Wendy collapsed after one hit-her magic was just too low. Lol yeah!

.xX: Sticy rawks! Hm? Why do you need to change your name? Thanks!

Eucliffe: Lol shall try! Your pic is suiting for your name btw XD

scythe's serenade: Hello welcome back No problem, I'm glad you came back anyway Thanks too! Oh shit. Really? It's either autocorrect on my laptop or it's the Fairy Tail Wikia. I use the Wikia lol

Yeah, that's sad but yes. Sorry, I don't think Lisanna can have one…but it will be somewhat –happily twisted- for her. Since she's obsessed with Natsu…I think a child can do the job. If I make a squeal… My gosh everything's all totally unrelated to the next chapter! XD

Really? Thanks! Except the –slightly different- chapter lol XD But still, I don't know what is overloading it! Please tell me if I do. Oh yeah! I already know what's gonna be in the squeal if/when I make it XD

SecretMindOtaku7: Woahhhhh. Rage much~ Kidding XD No problem! It's someone's personal opinion on something, so I can't and won't say anything. But really-I'm OK with raging and fangirlism! (The reviews are also quite funny too XD) No need to apologize, go on as many rages as you want here! It's all personal opinion. :D

~From the previous chapter~

Finally…I could take over her place.

~Misterio's POV~

It took everything I had and more to stop myself from running to check on Wendy. Rufus had to nudge me to remind me to put on a poker face. "Thanks…" I whispered back to him as the paramedics walked pass us holding a stretcher, Wendy's blue hair covered in dust and sweat as her face was pulled into something that looked like pain, even when she had fainted.

"E-erm that will be the end of the fight for today! The first day of the Great Magic has ended; will the participants all remember the curfew! Have a good day!" The pumpkin head said nervously, receiving daggers from Fairy Tail.

"Hey Mist. You sure you'll be OK?" Sting asked his face full of concern. I nodded absent mindedly, leaving him to change into something which would have been more convenient to wear to a water park. I watched as he took off his vest and shirt, and even from the back, I could still see his muscles moving with each motion he made. Even though it made me blush like mad, I was feeling really out of it. So much that I didn't blush at all when he turned to me, still topless, only wearing loose pants and lightly kissed my forehead, worry still etched on his forehead.

"I don't feel good leaving you alone here," he said, sitting down beside me on the bed, holding his shirt tight enough to give it a couple of wrinkles and maybe even tear it apart. "I'll be ok," I assured, shifting closer to him. "It's only 3 in the afternoon, what can happen? Take your time and tell me what's fun at the water park," I forced a smile, looking up to his face. I reached up and traced his scar, watching him quietly respond to my touch.

"We can also go together tomorrow if Misterio's feeling better!" Yukino's bright voice sliced through the private moment that we had. "Yukino breaking up Sting and Misterio's intimate moment. That shall be added to my memory," piped up a very amused Rufus. "Ever head of private time?" Sting asked, sounding annoyed. I laughed, ruffled his blond hair and stood up, clasping my hands behind my back in a very relaxed manner as I went up to my friends. "Thanks, but only if everyone wants to go. Now Sting, put on that shirt and you guys can get your noisy asses out of here; I want to get in some sleep!" I forced a laugh once again.

Once finished, I pushed everyone out of the room, sliding down behind the door, chocking back my tears. _Wendy…why didn't I save you when I could?..._ I hope my sobs couldn't be heard from the other side of the wooden door as I walked around the hotel room, soaking in the silence and the large space. I walked to the room and dropped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Was it always this empty?...

~Sting's POV~

It didn't take a Dragon Slayer that overheard sobs to know that Lucy was sad. She was breaking over her friend. It saddened me to leave her alone, but she needed some lone time.

"Why did you leave her alone? We should have stayed behind and comforted her…" Rouge asked, his poker face still intact but his voice was already breaking in sadness. "Impossible. Misterio needs lone time now-she's blaming herself for the fact that she played a part in letting her friend K.O. like that." I shook my head, agreeing with Yukino's words.

"Let's go then…I think we should stay out slightly later tonight. I hope it will rain tonight," I said slightly louder when I walked pass Juvia, one of the people I was OK with in Fairy Tail. She seemed to understand the message, since it suddenly started to rain once again. "Hey Juvia, I know your sad over Wendy, but no need to drown us!" Gray said, taken aback. "B-but Juvia…Juvia misses Wendy!" She burst out in tears once again.

~Misterio's POV~

"_Gray! Wanna go on a mission together?" I asked the ice mage of Fairy Tail. "Nah, another time," he said as he walked to Juvia. I watched them walk to the request board and pick up a mission and laughing together, left the guild. Oh, so they wanted to do a mission together. Whatever._

"_Hey Levy! I made a new chapter; wanna read it?" I smiled at the person who was always waiting for my new chapter, waiting for her eager response. "Later Lucy! Can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped at me, her eyes had a certain spark that I didn't like. I retreated, feeling slightly creeped out. Levy was never one to snap at me and she never called me Lucy…it was always Lu-chan…_

"_Erza~ Want a cheesecake? My treat!" I called out to a raven haired mage who was talking to her boyfriend, Jellal. She totally ignored me. Strange…why? Shrugging it off, I spotted Gajeel on stage, about sing something. Strange? Whenever he sung, he would call me to dance, so why not now?_

_Sighing, I walked to the bar where a white-haired mage was serving other guild mates. I sat in my normal spot, in front of where Mira would wipe the glasses and called out to the busty woman. "Mira~ Can I get a milkshake?" I waved my hand to the mage who suddenly gave a very dissatisfied face and stormed over. "We're out. And by the way, can you get off that seat? It's reserved for someone else," she snapped at me, giving me her black face. Scared, I quickly hopped off the seat. Nothing comes out of angering Mira! _

"_Happy! Want a fish?" I asked the blue exceed who was talking to Carla and Wendy, who all ignored me. Totally creeped out by now, I retreated to a dark corner of the guild and watched the happy faces of my mates. Well, it's enough that their happy, I thought happily. _

_My luck's changing! I gleefully laughed as I watched Natsu approach me. "Say Lucy? We want Lisanna to join our team," he started. Although my face fell, I responded back with a large, forced smile. "Sure! I have no problem with that!" I told him and watched as Lisanna approached him and clung onto his hand like a baby koala. Literally. "No, I mean we want you to quit our team. You make us weak cuz you're weak," Natsu deadpanned. _

_A shift in the location. I was still in a guild, but this time it was Sabertooth's. I tried to talk to Yukino, who ignored me and kept talking to Rouge. I tried to talk to Rufus, who was talking to Orga. It can't be that they had forgotten me, did they? Rufus has added me to his memory, right?... I asked myself, shivering although it was warm under my cloak. _

"_Lucy Heartfilla. Master is looking for you." Sting called out to me. I nearly ran there, thankful that someone had remembered me. "Yes Master?" I asked, standing straight and ignoring the stares of the people around me as Sabertooth gathered in a cluster silent by command._

"_Strip." He deadpanned. "Strip. Leave not one article of clothing on your skin," he told me. I did as he told, hugging my breast as I awkwardly stood in front of the master, my body shivering, the stares acting like ice, making my sin go colder with every second that dragged on._

"_This," Master roared, "Is why fairies are useless in Sabertooth!" Having been stripped of all clothing, my dignity, along with clothing, lay useless on the cold stone floor. He grabbed my shoulder when the mark was-the only word that could describe his action-tore the mark off my shoulder. Tears were forming in my eyes, chilling my bare body as he sent me out of Sabertooth. "I knew I should have never taken you in," I heard Sting's voice, loud and clear. Sting?...saying that I was useless?... _

_Finally. I got what I wanted. Light was brutally shone on my face, making me face the true fact. That fact that I had covered up with everything, making it invisible. I just had to dig through it to find it again. __**The fact that I am useless.**__ I closed my eyes letting the wind drag me along, letting it bring me to another place._

"_Papa." I walked into the room with my empty hand and shoulder, at which father looked up from the window behind him and scoffed at me. "I knew you could never make it. You are only a tool; a doll. It is a fact Lucy. It is a fact that you are useless! Now, get out of my sight!" he roared, shoving everything off the table in one swoop of his hand. "Yes, papa." I curtsied and walked out of the room, tears falling down my face. The wind started to blow again and I closed my eyes, hoping that this will finally end._

_When I opened them again, I was standing at the top of a building. A very, very, tall building. It was even taller than the tower I was imprisoned in by Josie. "I understand," I called out to the wind. "I know what I am supposed to do." With that, I took one last glance at the open world before me, turned around and let myself drop from the small ledge I was standing on. _

_Goodbye everyone. Wind whistled past my ears as I faced the clouds, as free as a bird. I wonder if I could become free after I die? I asked myself, waiting for the crunching impact of my backbone and the floor. I was surely going to die at this height. If not, I would do it again._

I screamed. I jolt out of bed, sweat trickling down my face and body as I stared at the sheets that were soaked in my sweat. I curled up into a ball and started to shift through my mind. What was real and what was not? The tears outside was just so tempting, I would go outside and dance, I decided, not bothering to change and climbed out of the window, only to be greeted by tears that splashed on my skin, refreshing me inside and out.

Standing on the rooftop, pushing away all thoughts of being seen by Fairy Tail or anyone else, I lifted my leg and started to gracefully dance away all my fear.

~Natsu's POV~

I was sitting by the window, all alone, since I had chased everyone out, needing some lone time. My eyes suddenly caught a flash of blond. Spinning hair. I watched as the girl span around and around, dancing to a song which only she could hear. Suddenly, I saw another blond. Sting. What is he to her?

~Sting's POV~

In the water park, I suddenly had a bad feeling, so I rushed back to the hotel. She looked tough, but she was very fragile. Suddenly, a conversation that they had popped into his head as he ran.

~Flashback~

"_Sometimes, the person who smiles to most is the person who is breaking the most inside," she suddenly said, breaking the silence between them as they walked. I grunted. "Why?" the question slipped before I knew it. She giggled and sighed, staring at the sky. "They say laughter is the best medicine. But sometimes, it can be the poison inside a person slowly…" she smiled sadly. "What does it mean?" I asked, my attention fully focused on her now. She jerked her head up, her chocolate brown orbs staring into mine. "When you figure it out, you will understand." She merely said, letting the conversation drop and our walk fall back into the steps of silence once again._

~End of flashback~

"I understand it now…" I panted, sweat and rain trickling down my forehead as the hotel came into sight. "I understand, Lucy. So please…don't leave me…" I started to lose my calm emotions and panic started to take hold of me as I burst into the room. "Mist! Where are you? MIST!" I screamed, tears falling down my face as suddenly a pale figure slid through the window.

"You don't look like you when you're crying," Mist's voice broke through my sobs as she hugged me. Burying her head in my chest, I felt truly how cold she was today. Not good. I grabbed her face tightly and tilted it to face me. "I love you," I managed to choke out. "I love you, so don't leave me. I won't make you force another smile again. I understand what you mean by poison…I understand your pain. Can you please let me in? I want to share that pain with you," I cried, placing my forehead on hers as fresh tears streamed down her face as well. "I knew you would, Sting. I knew you would…" she smiled and kissed me gently.

"You're so wet. Let's get you into the bath; you need to bathe if not I'm not letting you into the bed even if you scream!" I joked, breaking the cold air around us. She stuck out her tongue and retorted back. "Not as if you're not as wet as me!" Laughing, we went into the bath and bathed together.

~Time skip to after the bath~

"I'm feeling all warm and fluffy~" Mist laughed childishly as she jumped onto the bed, her hair still damp. Mist will still be the same childish kid inside huh, I mentally laughed. Chasing after her with a towel, I finally got her to sit down so I could wipe her hair. At that exact moment when she was about to run away again, we were interrupted by a drunk Rouge hanging onto Yukino's shoulder for support. Although we were glad that they were so chummy and all (they do like each other) they had _totally _ruined the mood. Blushing like a overripe tomato, Mist jumped up and ran to the room.

I closed the door behind me and lay down beside her, letting her use my arm as a pillow. "Your arm is too hard to be comfortable," she pouted cutely, poking where her head had rested. I laughed and patted her head, telling her to settle down.

"Hey, Mist. Would you mind telling me why you were dancing away on the roof in the rain?" I broke a silence, which was repaid by an uncomfortable air around Mist. "It's OK if you don't tell me," I tried to sooth her down. "I had a bad dream…" she started and spilled the beans to me, chocking back her tears.

"I will never leave you," I gently said, turning over to her and wiping away her tears. She looked at me with those puppy eyes again and snuggled up to me, giggling slightly as she traced the features on my face. "I know…goodnight…" she whispered, her hand dropping onto my chest, hugging me close, she drifted off to sleep. After stroking her hair for a while, I stood up and quietly snuck out of the room. "I'll be back," I whispered over my shoulder, watching her stir slightly.

It was time to pay a visit to Porlyusica…to tell her what Mist knows.

~When he finally finds her~

"Oi. Are you those Fairies' medical adviser?" I opened the door and found Wendy lying down on a bed, her blue hair in a large pool around her. "I am. Are you…Sting? From Sabertooth? Where that other girl went?" She didn't look up but her voice was desperate. "It is, indeed." Their Master's voice suddenly appeared from behind me. I swung around. No way! I was sure no one was behind me! I would have smelt him, so how did he!?...

~Natsu's POV~

Once Sting left, I crept through the window and looked at the girl. She was so familiar, but something was missing… The girl showed signs of awakening and I scampered back to my room just in time to find Lisanna walking through the door. "Natsu!" she cried, hugging me tightly. "I still can't believe Wendy's like that…" she sobbed. Although I was petting her back, saying comforting words, things flew my head. Who was that girl? Why does she seem so similar to me?...

~Misterio's POV~

I woke up from a slightly less peaceful sleep that I would have liked. Sting was nowhere to be found and his side was cold, so that rules out the toilet. Rouge was throwing up, that was obvious. Both his voice and the stench annoyed me to no end. How does Yukino bear it? I decided to go for a walk and found myself in front of the place where Porlyusica stayed for the time being. I pushed open the door, thinking it was empty, only to find Makarov, Mavis, Porlyusica and Sting. "Sting? What are you doing here?"

~Normal POV~

Sting and Misterio were staring at each other when Porlyusica picked up her broom. She quickly bowed and sat down beside Sting, waving uncertainly to Mavis. "Weren't you supposed to be on that island?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Makarov and Mavis exchanged looks before they positively screamed. Sting and Misterio covered their ears as a dark aura filled the room. Retreating back into silence, Mavis suddenly gasped. "You…can you see me?" she asked Sting, looking really excited. "Yeah. So what?" he looked confused as they started looking confused.

"As for that part, I think I can explain…" Misterio sighed. "Mavis is the founder of Fairy Tail, and only fairies can see her spirit. But since I was a Fairy and we share the mark, it's something like you have some Fairy blood in you, since the marking and mating is more or less something like 'One body, one soul'. " she shrugged. Sting looked repulsed at the sentence 'you have some Fairy blood in you'. It chilled him to the bone to share blood with a Fairy besides Misterio.

"Putting that aside, why are you two here? It's not like I prefer tigers over fairies," Porlyusica broke the silence. "Ah yes. I know what happened to Wendy," Misterio burst out what she had seen and who did it and for what purpose.

All the time, Makarov and Mavis sat listening quietly. "So, that means Lisanna was behind the poisoning of Wendy and your leaving of the guild?" Makarov finally put two and two together. "Took you long enough, yes. Something like, part of it. Anyway, if I didn't leave, how would I have met Sting?" Misterio giggled and Sting blushed a bright red.

"Anyway, that's all we came here for. Oh, and as a side note? Please let Lisanna join the games as a replacement. It's safe to tell Gajeel and Juvia. And don't tell anyone that I'm Misterio." She stood, brushing off dirt from her shorts. Opening the door once again, they soon merged with the darkness.

Makarov turned to face Mavis. "Looks like the best thing we can do now it just let them fight it out," he sighed.

~End of chapter 12~

Hi, this will be the last day I can post ASAP, since today marks the start of my class. Unless I wake up extra early (like today) then I think I can post once every 2-3 days. Sorry!


	13. Who did this to Wendy?

~Review replies~

Princess Happy: Yup, and he hates it! XD Hahaha, can tell.

XxFairytailLuverxX: Hahaha! An OMG moment right? XD O.o world's ending? My gosh! Aww, thanks! :D

yuyu-chama: hahaha! Everyone's asking me to do that, so I'm planning that plus something extra ;D No problem, no one really does here XD

leoslady4ever: Yeah, it just popped into my head. Yeah, that was funny! He would be so annoyed to actually live with that! And as always, thanks. :D

Veline Shee: Awwww, thanks! O.O We have a fangirl here! But I think they would be jumping on the bed, but still…I get it. XD

O.O OK woah. Fangirlism overload! Well. Just imagine him in Manga ver without the vest…and you have a topless Sting. XD

Hahahaha! I doubt his memory will overload really! XD His is so good!

O.O once again. Erm, OK, but still…so white?... Lol poor girl. I think you may find someone like him…hopefully.

That one will be up to your imagination, once again. But yes, it is sweet. But crazy. XD People who want to have a divorce will have to go through hell! XD

Erm, that's gonna be hard. I have classes… TT-TT Although its very fun. :D

Awww, that's nice. Still, that is kinda crazy…how many times have you screamed? Kidding XD

imjaypaw: Yeah…he must have gone through heaven, hell and heaven all at once. XD

Guest: Oh dear. I hope this won't change your opinion on Lisanna when not reading my fanfic… :/

Guest: Hahaha! My first opinion was that she was a bitch, so yeahhh. Aww, thanks!

AngelXReaper: Wow. Nice curses XD –cracking up-

Thanks! But erm…that's nothing, since they have done it, the marking process and she was superrrr sad that time. Who knows if she would do something stupid?

Guest: Oh please no…I'm more of a Sticy now XD if you want I can do a oneshot when I have time.

Nakao Nakashima: Yups! O.o NOOOO MIST JUMPED?! Lol jkjk. Crying Sting was just kinda…pops into my head, since it stroke me as unique.

Mystique0831: Hello~ Yeah, it's new right? I was also kinda surprised at myself when I liked Sticy, just had to make one. XD

Yes! That would be awesome. It's gonna be the last part though-as they say, save the best for last! (Although don't do this with food, they get cold.) Hahaha! Everyone thinks the same! Go Lucy! :D

rockifi: Aw, thanks! Well, I do need time! I have classes too! Cooking and then when school starts homework. Plus Aikido and bowling. –dies-

~The next day at the GMG~

~Normal POV~

It was a huge surprise when Lisanna turned up for the GMG in place of Wendy. "And who is this?! Lisanna Strauss who has returned from the dead!" The crowd cheered as Sabertooth laughed. Misterio glared to the person who had spoken; the glare could have shaken the earth from within. "A-anyway, the next game is…WATERBOMB!" The guy yelled, much to the annoyance of the Dragon Slayers. "Teams, will you now please chose a member to participate!"

~Time skip to the end of the day~

~Sting's POV~

"Blehhh. I can't believe that the fairies actually chose _Lisanna _to be backup!" Mist laughed, letting her laughter ring in the dark sky. The others laughed along with her when suddenly someone's annoying voice ripped through her laughter.

"Since when is having Lisanna as our reserve a problem?" Gray asked, topless. Mist and I exchanged looks before she sighed and jabbed his sign. "This is the problem you douche. _This. _I thought that Fairy Tail was supposed to be fair? So why does she, a traitor, be your spare wheel?" she jabbed harder and harder with each word with no signs of backing down.

"Y-you! How dare you call her a traitor?!" Erza storms up to her, getting ready to slap her. "Don't you dare attack her," I growled at her while Yukino had her keys ready. Mist held out a hand and told us gently to stop. "We don't want to go smearing the name of Sabertooth, do we? It's getting late-we should get back soon." She smirked, amusement evident in her voice.

"FINISH WHAT YOU SAID!" Natsu roared, sending a punch in Mist's direction. We all gathered in front of her and blocked off the punch while she stared at Lisanna. "Sting," she puts a hand on my shoulder, planting a small kiss on my cheek. "We don't want to screw up…in both the rules _and _Sabertooth's name." she glares once more at Lisanna and walks away, the rest of us hanging behind for a while.

"Don't worry Lisanna…I'm sure their just talking nonsense," I overheard Levy soothing Lisanna. "Let's go visit Wendy…" I pat Mist's shoulder and lead her away from the group, pulling her to the cave where Wendy was, since they said it would be safer to hide Wendy in the cave.

She watched Wendy as her chest fell and rose slowly, each breath she took in full of pain. I held her shoulder in encouragement as tears started to form in her eyes, the pain reflecting in her eyes and Wendy's condition. "I wonder where's everyone?" she suddenly asks, looking around curiously.

"True. They should be here with Wendy in this condition…" I tried sniffing them out but I could only smell Wendy, Mist, Juvia and Gajeel. "Their all celebrating," Gajeel suddenly spoke up, making Mist jump. I laughed for a while-it's been long since something made Mist jump like that… I turned around, facing Gajeel and Juvia, two of the four people who remember Mist. I have always been grateful for the people who had remembered Mist. Still, I wonder how it would be like if everyone remembers her…would we be enemies?

"For what? Even Makarov and Mavis are gone? What about that doctor of yours? I thought she hates humans?..." I asked, really curious. Why did they leave their beloved nakama who was on the edge of death alone? I thought they treasured their nakama? Unless what Mist told me was wrong?... I glanced over and the confusion on my face was mirrored on hers-although she looked equally pissed. I squeezed her hand, silently reminding her to get mad. Once she did…she could blow down this cave and more. Scary.

Juvia and Gajeel looked deep in thought before someone's voice suddenly broke through the silence. Lisanna. All of us panicked as they got into sight but they walked pass us and we all looked at Mist, who put a finger to her lips, telling us to keep quiet. That's my girl, I told her with my eyes. She smiled warmly and my heart started to beat madly as her body pressed against me, trying to get as close as possible to Lisanna. My cheeks heated up as a deep blush passed across them, Mist oblivious to my state. Her warm hands grabbed mine, her body setting fire to mine as she pressed against mine, trying to get closer. Her purple eyes shone in earnest as she finally got a good view. "You cast a spell-they can't see us!" I whispered hotly, my breath coming out in little puffs. "Shhh. Since she had a Magic Drainer in powder form, who knows what kind of other magic she has up her sleeves?" she whispered back, her voice firm in her resume. Her very voice sent shivers up my spine, making me break out in cold sweat. If only! If only we were not spying on Lisanna!...

~Normal POV~

Lisanna reached out a hand and touched Wendy's cheek. Misterio, in the meantime, took out a lacrima and grinning crazily, started to record the on goings.

"Hello Wendy…how long has it been? Everyone in Fairy Tail is worried about you, you know?..." she drawled out, her fingers tracing Wendy's pale features. "Except me. Do you know how amazing it is ever since you've been kicked out of the GMG? I'm so lucky!" Lisanna laughed a cold, high-pitched laugh. It could even send shivers down Gray's spine. "I'm so lucky that you're gone…Natsu is paying more attention to me; he doesn't want me to get hurt like you do…" she started to stroke Wendy's blue hair, lifting it and dropping it on her face. Hidden in the shadows and spell, Sting tightened his grip on Misterio, pulling her as close as possible. He wasn't going to lose her. No way.

"I'm so happy you were stupid enough to take that drink. I put a magic drainer in it, you know? How stupid were you then? Thinking about Romeo? Bitch. You're useless. Even more useless then Lucy Heartfilla. How disgusting can you two get?" she was about to spit on Wendy's face when suddenly another voice cut through her wretch's one. Although it wasn't a voice the people there longed for (except Lisanna), it was good enough to make them thank him to stop their ears from bleeding, mostly in Sting's and Misterio's case.

"Lisanna! Where are you? Everyone's looking for you!" Natsu's voice called out, jumping off the walls, reaching the spot where Lisanna was, who quickly set Wendy's hair normally and stood over her in a sorrowful stance. "Disgusting," Misterio growled. Just a few seconds ago, she had seen Lisanna about to spit on Wendy's face and now she was acting sorrowful!

"I'm here Natsu…I just wanted to visit Wendy…As I thought, Fairy Tail celebrations need everyone to be here to make it happy…" Lisanna cried crocodile tears, running into Natsu's arms. Natsu nodded sadly, went to Wendy for a while and walked away supporting Lisanna. Misterio stopped recording and when they had left, removed the spell.

"Oh ew," Misterio stepped out of the shadows and started to fake puking, at which everyone laughed. "Neh Sting…" her face suddenly pressed close to Sting, who blushed and turned away. "Why are you so red?" she giggled and grabbed his hand. "You're grosser. If you wanna be lovey-dovey do it somewhere else. Anyway, Fairy Tail is celebrating for making a comeback. Team A suddenly shot up to 2nd place, go figure," Gajeel rolled his eyes and made his way out. "Juvia is jealous. Juvia wants to do that with Gray-sama too!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes. Sting and Misterio laughed and let them make their way out, leaving them alone with Wendy.

~Sting's POV~

Once her friends had left, Mist walked over to Wendy and stroked her hair. "We'll take revenge for you Wendy…in the meantime, please bear with it." Wendy seemed to respond since her breathing became slightly more relaxed. Is this the power of nakama?... Mist turned to me and lead me away, glancing at Wendy now and then.

"Shit! It's nearly 12!" I yelled, running at full speed, making sure that Mist was close behind. We jumped through the window and surprised Yukino and Rouge, who was about to kiss. They both blushed as Mist and I exchanged looks. She cocked and eyebrow and smiled evilly. "Truth or dare?"

The moment we sat down to play and wipe away our sweat, there was someone looking through the window to confirm that everyone was gathered. "I don't like it…it's like an evasion of privacy!" Mist complained. Rouge and Yukino were blushing really hard, so Mist decided to tease Yukino.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked, her grin inhumanly big. Yukino shook her head quickly. Her grin got even wider (how does she make it so big?) and sat down again, taking the bottle. "Let's play…7 minutes in heaven."

The first pair was Mist and I. We went to our room and she sat on the bed, looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry Sting. I wanted to make Yukino and Rouge get together…" she fidgeted slightly. I turned red and sat down beside her, making her sink slightly on the bed. Did I look angry?

~Misterio's POV~

Sting sat beside me and I leaned closer to him. He suddenly fell onto the bed, making me fall on top of him. Giggling, I traced his scar. He took my hand in his and put in against his cheek, his fire hot skin making me shiver in pleasure. How long has it been since we did this kind of things? He unbuckled my cloak, his fingers tracing my body. He opened his mouth to bite me and-"Hey~ 7 minutes is up!" Yukino yelled. We rolled our eyes and he yelled "We quit! Leave us alone!" and resumed our act.

~The next day at the GMG~

"I suppose you two were doing…-ahem ahem- things?" Yukino laughed. "That night has been stored in my memory," Rufus laughed along, making me blush. "And? You and Rouge didn't?" I challenged, making Rufus snigger and Rouge freeze for a second, making Yukino walk into his back. Man, she blushed really red! I nudged her and laughed, making a mental note to ask Rufus what had happened.

~Normal POV~

"And now, here are the current positions!" Mato yelled into the mike, trying to be heard over the screams.

"In last place: Team Quatro Puppy!" ("WILD!") "In 7th place: Team Mermaid Heel! In 6th place: Team Lamia Scale! In 5th place: Blue Pegasus Trimens! In 4th place: Fairy Tail Team B! In 3rd place: Team Raven Tail! In 2nd place: Fairy Tail Team A! And in first place…" The crowd screamed loudly. "TEAM SABERTOOTH!" Team Sabertooth all walked out coolly, no trace of blushes on the girl's cheeks.

Unseen by most people, Team Fairy Tail A and Team Sabertooth were exchanging sour looks, the worst being Natsu, Lisanna, Misterio and Sting.

"So that's what they were celebrating about…about Fairy Tail making a comeback-their now in 2nd place," Misterio snarled. Yukino snorted and rolled her eyes at the team, who noticed it and returned it with their own glare. Misterio laughed and pushed Yukino forward for the next game-the swimsuit contest.

~Time skip to after the contest~

"MISTTTT!" Yukino cried, running back to Team Sabertooth. Misterio laughed and rubbed circles on her back, making her crying cease a little. Without warning, she suddenly fell backwards, propelling Yukino, who was resting her weight on Misterio, towards the person behind her, Rouge.

Yukino hit Rouge with a soft 'thud' and blushed deeply, still stuck to Rouge's chest. Everyone laughed as Rouge blushed as red as Erza's hair-something that was to be noted for. "This will be committed to memory," Rufus laughed, making the pair tear away from each other. "Mist!" They both complained while Sting and Mist were laughing away.

"And the audience has chosen MiraJane from Fairy Tail Team B to fight War Cry from Team Quatro Puppy!" The crowd cheered for MiraJane who walked up calmly as War Cry ogled at her luscious curves.

At Team Sabertooth, Mist had stopped laughing and watched the battle seriously. "This isn't her max strength at all…wait till she does her Satan Soul…" she muses. Sting also stopped laughing and glanced at MiraJane, who had easily knocked down War Cry. "Stronger then you?" he asks, trapping her in a back hug, making all their fangirls/boys scream. Misterio smirks and turns her head enough to peck a kiss on his cheek. "As if!" they both laughed.

~That night~

~Sting's POV~

We visited Wendy again today; however, everyone in Team Sabertooth had tagged along. "There's no one here again…must be out celebrating," Yukino noted. Mist merely nodded her head, looking about for something. Rufus somehow managed to catch on and put a finger to his lips, searching too for something. While the rest of us stood there like idiots, Mist suddenly grinned and reached out for something. With a small _crack,_ she turned back and showed us broken pieces of glass. "Find these," she mouthed, turning around and searching for more.

After some time, we managed to clear out the whole place. "Why were you looking for those anyway?" Yukino cocked an eyebrow, pointing at the pile of glass on the floor. "Welllll let's just say this. Since Lisanna actually had a Magic Drainer in powder form, so why won't she rig the cave to find out if anyone has screwed up her plans? 'sides, she looked back yesterday. It was as if she knew we were there…" Mist reached up and grabbed something, crushing it in her fist. "Another one…a voice recording this time." She told us darkly, storming out of the cave.

~End of chapter 13~

Sorry for not uploading for so long! Also sorry for not putting in much parts about Fairy Tail, since I'm reallllly too lazy. XD


	14. Reversed games!

~Review replies~

Mystique0831: Hello~ Aww, thanks! Yeah, that will be in the next (and most likely last) chapter. That will also be later, when the last game is played, sadly. Hahaha! I love your thinking! XD Sure, I'll add that. Nah, she can't be kicked out…since Fairy Tail 'treasures their nakama'. I'll add some irony inside, so please bear with me! Hahahaha! And I'm liking your reviews more and more…not that I didn't like them at first. Their just so funny!

LunarNights: Hello~ First time reviewing! Well, for one, he doesn't know that Misterio is Lucy. He only knows her as a bitch who's butt needs to be kicked. Secondly, my fanfic aims to _not_ be stereotype-I want mine to be different, to stand out. My aim for things have always been like that, although it is hard.

Nice name btw!

the hotpocket hunter: hahaha, thanks! Nice name and pic btw! Luv it.

~Sting's narrative POV~

For the next few days, Mist was forcing a smile, something not like her at all. It was surprising that a voice recording got her so worked up…until the 3rd last day, when the game was 'infierno'. You basically had to go in and spin this wheel, where it would decide your opponents. Due to some strange happenings, Mist got paired up with Erza. Team Raven's Tail was also kicked out.

The fight was hot-and I mean literally, hot. Mist was having the time of her life-it was obvious. She was dodging all of Erza's attacks, weaving in and out of each cut and wearing down Erza, while she hoped around easily like a bunny. "Fight me with all you got Misterio!" Erza panted, her re-equips getting slower with each change. At Team Sabertooth, all of us were cracking up, big time. "Hey Mist! Give her what she wants!" Yukino called out, her hand holding Rouge's. I could have sworn that Mist winked under the cloak…

In a blink of an eye (I mean literally) Erza was thrown off her feet and was sent crashing into the wall, crumpled. Amazingly, she managed to get up and start fighting again. "ERZA! KICK HER BUTT!" Natsu, the annoying son of a bitch yelled. Mist looked at him, annoyed, and gave him the finger. Both of them. She faced Erza again, moving in towards her with amazing speed and easily cutting her down without using any magic, just her hand. Mist smiled slightly and reached out for her hand, a sign of peace. Then that bitch Erza slapped her hand away and spit on the ground beside her, her face facing somewhere else, her eyes not meeting Mist's. Instead of getting mad, Mist leans in and easily cracks what had remained of her armor and held it up in the air as a prize, waving it about before throwing it onto the ground, crushing it. In a last attempt to protect herself, Erza changed back into her normal armor, attempting to fend off Mist's next attack. However, Mist smirked once again as she tore off the whole armor, threw it on the ground and stomped on the Fairy Tail insignia multiple times. Everyone watched with wide eyes as she kicks away the broken armor, savoring the look on Erza's face. This could only mean one thing: war.

"'The true solider fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.' I brought on this war-fight me, not Sabertooth. If any of you dares attack…I'll pay you back with twice the pain on your guild." She finished, giving Fairy Tail a death glare that was so strong that not only could it rival Erza's worst death glare, it could easily kick her aside like nothing!

~Back at the guild~

"Misterio…I let you join Sabertooth and the GMG, and yet you dare do that?..." Master Jiemma looked enraged as he sat in his chair, staring down at Mist who didn't move a muscle-not that she couldn't, she knew she wasn't supposed to. "You really are…" he says, stretching an arm towards her as all of us with the exception of Mist winced. "The best guild member I have ever had!" he laughs, ruffling her hood. The whole guild watched in awe as Mist didn't budge at all under his hand. It was amazing-they had never seen Master Jiemma laugh or even _pat _someone on the head! "It was an impulse, Master…Fairies ruin our good name," Mist comments, unfazed by the on-goings. "I liked it. Keep it up and win the games, Misterio, the girl clouded in mystery…" he chuckles, returning to his room.

~The next day~

"Since today is the last day, we shall have something different!" Mato, the pumpkin guy said. Everyone cheered as we all exchanged looks. "The game shall be replaced by a all guild's battle and the battle shall be exchanged with 'secret'! Now, will all guilds send one member to the middle?" Rufus stepped up as other guilds followed. The rest of us sat down at the stands, watching the match. It was easy-Rufus easily took out all the other members, but somehow or other, Laxus remained standing, although in much pain. I glanced at Mist, who was thoroughly enjoying the game. "Laxus Dreyar…" Rufus smiled as he began beating up Laxus easily, making him suffer even more. Sabertooth grinned and cheered as Rufus beat up Laxus easily, who was unable to make a single move.

~Normal POV~

"OI LAXUS! FINISH HIM!" Natsu yelled at Laxus, who was chocking on blood and spit. Laxus tried to get up once again but was kicked down by Rufus, who was unscathed.

Hibiki winced as he watched the match. "We're lucky to not be in Fairy Tail…" the others nodded in agreement as Rufus tortured Laxus, who was unable to stand or even talk. "Cheating! This is cheating!" Mirajane cried from the stands in an vain attempt to save her boyfriend. Laxus smiled at her, unable to utter a word, but the look in his eyes was easily conveyed. _"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." _Rufus spotted the look and smirked. "How cheesy…" Misterio frowned by the sidelines, shaking her head. "F-five minutes is up! P-please stop…!" Mato nervously stopped the fight, afraid of the beating which could result in Laxus's death.

Rufus walked back to the area, greeted by cheers and yells. "SABERTOOTH! SABERTOOTH!" they all yelled while the audience booed. They laughed, hi-fiving each other. "I wonder what's the next one?..." Misterio asked, watching Laxus getting patched up with a smile on her face. Yukino shrugged as she joined the cheering, patting Rufus on the back.

"And now, for the last event! SECRET!" Mato yelled into the mike, the incident which just passed forgotten. Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged. What kind of name _is _secret anyway? "First, the scoring positions! In 5th place: Team Quarto Puppy! In 4th place: Team Blue Pegasus! In 3rd place: Team Mermaid Heel! In 2nd place: Team Lamia Scale! And in tie for first place is…TEAM FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH!" Cheers rang out from the crowd as both guilds stared each other done with their best glares. "Che! How can those Fairies be in tie with us?" Sting rolled his eyes, staring at Natsu, giving him the iciest glare he had. "No shit man…" Yukino sighed, glaring at Erza, who looked much better from the previous day. Rouge and Rufus stayed silent as they glared at Gajeel and Gray respectively. Suddenly, Mato cut through their staring contest. "Since Laxus is too heavily injured to participate, their backup member, Lisanna Strauss, will take his place!" Everyone in Team Sabertooth gasped and looked at Misterio, who was trembling slightly. "Oh my…what a surprise…" she suddenly giggled, causing everyone to snap out of their trance.

"Bring it on, bitch!" she yelled, giving the finger to Lisanna.

~End of chapter~

Hello~ Sorry for not updating again… I made some new stories so pleaseeee also read them? I'm trying to finish this soon-I think 1 more chapter should do it. Since some people have asked for it, I'm thinking of making a short squeal. Thanks for reading once again! :D


	15. Wins for Sabertooth!

~Phew! Finishing this story! School's starting, so computer time will have to be lessened. TT^TT Anyway, will try to make short stories every weekend! ~

~Review replies~

jessiemaebay: hahaha! That will be shown in the squeal (if I get enough people who want it)

And nah, more like SUPER STRONG LUCY vs CRAZY LISANNA.

AngelXReaper: Hello~ Long time no see~

Aww, Lisanna can't die. She must suffer. XD Yeah, she is. OMFG ROFML! I love your reviews…make me crack up so much! Hahahahahahaha! Still, it would be better if she lives, since if she dies, her suffering will end. (Yeah I know it sounds sadistic, but who cares?)

Lol, couldn't really think of anything else. It just came into my head really-everything fell into place with the things I had in mind. And yup-last and final update due to school. Will try to make longer stories during the holidays!

blissfulme: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Nice name btw!

moocow4me: Yup! Last update already though. Hahaha! I just couldn't resist adding that part! Cute name btw! Reminds me of my sis somehow… =.=

shugoshugoweeird: Really? Thanks! (Still, I've read quite a few…only the ending is the same: Lisanna finds some evil power and goes crazy or something…one reader even asked me about when she's gonna get the power! XD) Thanks! Will continue and make other fanfics, but this is finished. Sorry. :/ Read my other fanfics then! Hopefully you'll like it. Your names reminds me of Shugo Chara…your pic is super cute btw! ^w^

~From the previous chapter~

"Bring it on, bitch!" Misterio yelled at Lisanna, who gritted her teeth. Mato, sensing a cat fight (or more) coming on, decided to speak. "Since we have two teams that are tied, we decided to make a game called 'Secret'. This game only applies to Team Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, who will get a maximum additional 3 points! Since in this GMG, we have some interesting people from both teams, they will participate in 'secret'! They are Lisanna Strauss from Team Fairy Tail-the girl who was 'raised from the dead' and Misterio from Team Sabertooth, the girl who is clouded in mystery as she joins Sabertooth and the GMG! Will both please step to the centre?" Mato yelled while the crowd cheered.

"Mist…are you sure this is OK?..." Yukino asked worriedly as she stood up, ready to jump down from the stands. "Sure! I can't hide all the time anyway," she laughed, waved, and easily hopped over the railing and into the arena.

Once the two girls had assembled in the centre, they started to stare each other down once again, both admitting huge amounts of Magical power. "Now for the rules!" Mato yelled, their anger unnoticed by him. "Each person will ask each other 3 questions that are secret to herself. This game does not require any use of magical power BUT the person who lies will be struck by magic which will drain some of yours! Now, both shall use the MPF to see who gets to ask the first question!"

"Unfair! I can't do anything on it since my Magic is transformation Magic!" Lisanna protests, giving the audience puppy eyes, making Sabertooth fake vomiting. Some, however, really did hang over the railing, pretending to faint. "Fine. We'll decide on the audience's vote…" Mato blushed, making the pumpkin heat up. "Man, it's gonna explode soon!" Misterio mouthed to Sabertooth, who was already used to reading her lips under the hood, who cracked up big time.

~some time later~

"And it is decided, biased on the votes, that Lisanna will go first!" Mato cheers, stopping when his pumpkin caught fire.

Lisanna and Misterio sat on two chairs, only to be surrounded by walls all around, blocking the view of each other. Outside the walls, there was a screen that showed both of them, Misterio rather calm and relaxed, and Lisanna, slightly thrown off guard.

Suddenly, words appeared before Lisanna.

'Please ask your questions'

"Is it true that you are just joined Sabertooth a few months before the GMG?"

"Do you have a reason for declaring war on Fairy Tail?"

"Who are you? Meaning, your real name."

~Outside~

"That is quick! Lisanna has already asked her questions! Now, it's Misterio's turn to ask her questions!" Mato yelled into the mike, making Sting jump slightly. "It's OK, she'll be fine!" Yukino ad Rouge smiled at him.

~At Misterio's side~

'Please ask your questions'

"Is it true that directly or indirectly, you were the cause of Fairy Tail hating Lucy Heartfilla?"

"Is it true that you were the one who caused Lucy to get kicked out of her team?

"Also…were you the one who put the Magic Drainer in Wendy Marvell's drink?"

~Outside~

"That was quick again! Now, we shall have the walls to come down!" As the walls magically disappeared, Lisanna stood and glared at Misterio, challenging her, while Misterio ignored her and changed into a more comfortable position.

"Now, here are the questions that both of you asked!" the questions appeared in front of each person, one at a time, both widening their eyes in shock. They were quite personal, some of them!

"Lisanna Strauss! Please answer Misterio's first question!" Mato called out, taken aback. Fairy Tail held their breath as they waited for her answer.

"Yes. I was a cause of it." She finally says after some time. Sting got enraged and tried to attack her but Misterio nodded, telling him to wait. "And now, Misterio, answer Lisanna's question!"

"Yes, I did. That's not even a secret!" Misterio answered without any pause or hesitation, even laughing at the end!

"The next question…" Lisanna asked, her eyes widening once again when it appeared. "Yes. I was part of it," she giggles ever so slightly now. At Fairy Tail, everyone was enraged. Why did Lisanna do it?...

Misterio smiled under her hood, inhaling slightly. "Yes. I do have a reason. I don't smear a name for no reason," she smiles even more, crossing her legs. Fairy Tail got curious-a reason? She was never part of Fairy Tai to begin with!

"The next question…the answer…is…no." Lisanna whispers, unheard by everyone except Natsu and Misterio.

"Lies! This bitch is lying!" Misterio screams, finally losing her temper. "Why?! Why should we believe you?! You've never been part of Fairy Tail, but yet you declare war!" Natsu yelled back, only to be punched by Gajeel. "Haven't been? I was. I WAS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screams even louder, silencing the few voices left. "And you should believe me…you should. I WAS YOUR PARTNER! I AM LUCY HEARTFILLA, THE GIRL YOU KICKED OUT FROM YOUR TEAM TO LET IN LISANNA STRAUSS!" she yells, tearing off the hood from her head, letting her golden locks tumble down her face, framing it in the exact same way as it did years ago. Everyone gasped as they whispered. "Lucy Heartfilla is one of my best mages, Natsu Dragneel. My mage!" Jiemma yells from the stands. Sting jumped down and walked to Misterio, drying her tears gently.

"N-no! Lucy is missing! She left the guild by herself…!" Natsu dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "L-lucy…!" Erza nearly screamed as she tried running towards Lucy, blocked by the many people. "Lu-chan! LU-CHAN!" Levy runs towards her, hugging her by the waist. Misterio hugs her back, welcomed by her guild. "Lucy…are you really Lucy?... Prove it!" Natsu stumbles to the front, the guild clearing a path for him.

As a response, she slips out her contacts, revealing startling blue eyes. "Just like Lisanna, who is your mate, I am Sting's mate. I helped him in a forest," she smiles and laughs just like how she did in the past, making everyone cry and smile even more. "Then…Lisanna…tried to kill Wendy?..." Levy detached herself from Lucy and stared at Lisanna. "I know everyone won't believe me, but…Juvia, Gajeel?" she faced them, a smile on her face. They hold out remains of lacrima, which Lucy takes and throws it into the air, using her Arc of Time to put it back into its original form. Soon, she got it working and got a screen to broadcast everything that happened in the cave, including what she had said.

~30 minutes later~

"Lisanna…why?..." Levy asks, crying. "Because their weak! They can't do anything!" Yukino walks up and says, in sync with Lisanna, who had just opened her mouth. "How about this? I fight you. If in 5 minutes, you can't hit me or all of your magical power is drained, you can call me weak and get away with it. If not…I'll send you to the Magic Council," Lucy sighed, giving her the middle finger just to egg her on.

Everyone cleared the area as Lisanna transformed into a bird, swooping down, about to hit Lucy. Lucy easily moved out of the way, grabbed her neck and strangled her with a hand. While she turned back, Lucy loosened her grip and threw her to the side, setting her on fire. This continued for 5 minutes until Lisanna fell, out of Magic. Lucy gives her the finger and walks away to her guild, ignoring Fairy Tail.

~Later that day~

"Great work Misterio!" everyone patted her on the back as she laughed, her hood down. She was celebrating with Sabertooth, letting loose at the bar. Jiemma suddenly pushed Sting, Misterio, Rouge and Yukino on stage, setting the spotlight on them. After a short silence, the group starting chanting (along with a drunk Jiemma) "Kiss! Kiss!" The pair blushed madly and kissed, Sting sweeping Misterio off her feet and into his arms while everyone laughed.

Soon, the girls got too embarrassed and tried to flee the stage when a very sober Sting (he didn't touch a single drink at all) suddenly went on one knee. "Lucy…I love you. Will you marry me?" he asks, producing a ring from his pocket, making Misterio blush even harder.

Suddenly, Rouge also received some attention. "Yukino…I…I love you. Can I become your mate?..." he asks, blushing in an rather unmanly way. Yukino blushed rather hard and nodded, hugging him tightly as they proceeded to a private room to complete the mating process.

~The next day~

The next day, the whole guild was picking themselves off the floor with a huge hangover. Except 2 people. "You know, I really love Sabertooth," Misterio sighs as she leans onto her fiancé, watching their best friends on the bed, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. "I know. That's why we are the best guild in Fiore!" He laughs softly, nestling his head on Misterio's shoulder. "You know, I wonder if we can do a double marriage?" she suddenly shook him off, asking a rather strange and sudden question. "Nah…'cuz if we do, I'll have to wait a longer time for you to be officially mine!" he joked, leading her out of the guild, walking to their place. Misterio cocked an eyebrow as she flicked his nose gently, limiting her strength. "I thought we were already officially together?" she laughed, cutting short when he ended her sentence with a deep kiss.

"I get it…the meaning of nakama…" she smiles as she puts her hands around his neck, kissing him as the morning sun shined on their face, both bathing in the warm light.

~End of fanfic~

'You know when you're in love when you fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

-Dr. Suess

OK, another finished fanfic! If you want a squeal, please tell me in the reviews! I most likely will be doing one though… anyway, thanks for sticking with me in this fanfic! I have some others-please also read them! Thanks! :D


	16. AUTHOR's NOTE: squeal's up!

~Newest update~

Squeals out for this story! (Like finally) It's called 'back to stay forever'-StingXLucy, NatsuXLisanna (due to popular demand Lisanna will end up in very dire consequences) LevyXGajeel, GrayXJuvia, MiraXLaxus and many more!

I still have so many people reading the truth of nakama-I feel so glad. TT^TT I'm so sorry that this took so long to come out-the moment I started, I was stuck! The wedding was harder than I thought! Anyway, please give it a read. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
